


No, we're not calling this fate.

by everythingisalot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Little bit of angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Wrong number, non-youtuber dan and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisalot/pseuds/everythingisalot
Summary: Dan's mother had always wanted him to settle down with a nice girl, pity she'd gone and caused the complete opposite.





	1. 50 girls VS 1 boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-o!!!!!! I just want to say Thankyou to everyone who voted for this fic because it came second for best ao3 fic on phanfic awards. There was so many fics I adored now on that list, so, yeah. Wow. thankyou. I am humbled ;_; this is the first ever fic that I've actually sat down and finished and it's thanks to your support. Again...... thanks <3

Dan knew his mother meant well, she just wanted to see him happy and settled with a lovely girl who would help him to see how valued he really was. The thing is, the big thing, is that Dan wasn't that way inclined. So when his mother sent him yet another picture, of another girl who she was sure would make such a lovely wife, well, he was pretty much ready to throw his phone into the toilet or perhaps even change his number without informing her. He'd get around to telling her one day, when he was sure she wasn't actually stowing a way a book full of wedding plans that involved doves and carriages and her, imaginary, grandchildren holding bouquets of flowers.

The text went ignored and when his phone vibrated against the table again he really hoped it was someone asking if he'd claimed PPI, if he'd had an accident at work or if it was his mother it would say 'I found your online stuff and i'll get to work on finding you a lovely husband'. Sadly it was none of those things, of course it wasn't, instead it was the number that apparently belonged to lovely wife number 51. It was followed shortly by another text that claimed she'd handed her number over the minute Dan's photo had been shown and Dan suddenly wondered if it was too late to be placed back into the womb.

He managed to ignore her for another four hours until it all became too much and the suggestion of if Dan didn't text the girl then she would worked, because he couldn't cope with the thought of an innocent girl receiving a barrage of texts that would no doubt lead to a suggested wedding date. He shot of a quick informative message, claiming yes he was texting and yes he'd let her know what happens. What he didn't add was that he was twenty-five, quite gay and could find a date himself if he actually wanted one.

-

[4:45pm] Hey, sorry about this but apparently my mum showed you my photo? Or something like that and well i'm kinda flattered that you found me attractive but I'm not looking for anything right now. I'm sure you're a lovely girl and you'll find someone way more impressive than me anyway. -DH

[4:47pm] No offence, but this is the funniest text i've ever received. I'm Phil, the not lovely girl your mum is trying to set you up with. -PL  
Oh my god, is your mum really going around showing your photo to strangers? -PL

[4:49pm] Fuck. Please just murder me now, I welcome it. This is even more embarrassing than if it'd gone to the right person! Now I'm just thinking of my mum shoving my photo into a poor girls face in a coffee shop and her handing over a false number in a desperate attempt to escape. -DH

[4:52pm] I'm very sorry for your situation but this is gold, don't you think? Does she do this often? How many people have you had to send the same text to? -PL  
Please tell me at least ten. -PL

[4:55pm] Don't laugh at my misfortune, i've now got to go back and tell her that yet another relationship hasn't worked out and the cycle will continue. -DH  
Hm, you're underestimating hugely, Phil. You see, i'm twenty five now and she's been doing this since I was twenty one. I've actually kept count, you are my 'perfect girl' 51. -DH

[4:57pm] Tell her it worked perfectly, we're very happy together and we're thinking of getting a dog. -PL  
51! That's incredible, I admire her dedication to getting you shacked up with somebody. Twenty-five is so young, though. Tell her i'm twenty-nine and still haven't met anyone, so. She can play matchmaker for me instead. -PL

[4:57pm] Oh, are we? You don't even know my name. -DH  
I'll be happy to pass on your details. -DH

[4:59pm] I don't! Can I guess? DH... Dom, Dog, Dave, Danny. -PL

[5:00pm] It's Dan, call me Danny and I'll block you. -DH

[5:02pm] You can't block me! I'm invested in your life now, it's like a really good tv series and I need to know which characters get together in the end. I personally ship you with future girl 59. -PL

[5:03pm] Sorry to destroy your ship, Phil, but I won't be with any girl future or otherwise. I might be with future boy 4, though. -DH

[5:05pm] OH! What a plot twist, consider me even more intrigued. I am willing to accept the position of boy 1. I'm guessing this is the first boys number she's ever given you (even if it wasn't intentional). -PL

[5:06pm] You're guessing correctly. It's kinda amusing, really. It's the only viable number she's ever given me. -DH  
Though you could be like a serial killer who lives in a basement and only eats cheese. -DH

[5:09pm] Hey, I'll have you know I hate cheese. -PL

[5:11pm] Ah, yes. That information was much more important to dispute, far more important than, you know, the serial killer part. -DH

[5:14pm] Why would I dispute the truth? -PL  
Kidding! I am Phil and i've never killed anything unless you count plants. -PL  
I count the plants, I feel very bad :-(. -PL

[5:18pm] I count the plants and i'm going to have to phone the police. -DH

[5:21pm] I accept that, the plants will finally have the justice they deserve. -PL

[5:21pm] You're a buffoon. -DH

[5:22pm] Ouch, Danny. -PL

[5:22pm] I said no to Danny. -DH

[5:23pm] I didn't sign up to be insulted by a boy whose face scares strangers. -PL

[5:25pm] My face doesn't do that, my mother does that. -DH  
Hm, actually it's a mixture of the two. -DH

[5:25pm] I'm sure you're very pretty if the other 50 numbers have been correct. -PL  
[5:57pm] Am I correct? Are you blushing now? Is that why you've left me on a cliffhanger? -PL  
[6:51pm] Can't believe my favourite show got cancelled before I found out what happened. -PL

-

The impromptu conversation nearly caused Dan to miss his stop, he stumbled off the crowded tube with a smile on his face and the most intriguing conversation he'd had in a while stuck in his mind. If it hadn't been for the plans he'd already made he was sure he'd spend his entire night texting this Phil bloke, even if it fizzled out into nothing it was still something that could keep him entertained for a while longer than most things did. He was almost peeved at himself for making plans, it was something he did very rarely and, of course, when he did they had to interrupt something else. Parties weren't his scene and he was sure he'd disappear into a corner during the night, just for the peace and quiet and definitely not to check his phone.

The room was stifling and there were more people than he could even begin to count, he'd given a quick hello to the invitee and snagged himself a drink before scuttling off to the empty beer garden. It was a cold night, Dan wished he'd picked up his jacket before he'd left the house but something, or someone, had been distracting him. He pulled his phone from his jean pocket, unable to stop the smile at the three texts he'd received since he'd been away. It felt nice to know someone was actually interested in speaking to him, even if it was a complete stranger. He was sure that he'd been warned against something like this in school.

-

[7:29pm] Very smooth. -DH

[7:31pm] Oh, hello. I thought i'd lost you. -PL

[7:33pm] Hm, missing me already? -DH

[7:36pm] No, nothing of the sort. I just get very attached to television shows with interesting plotlines. -PL  
I mean, don't we all? It's only fair that I get the finale. -PL

[7:38pm] All right, I've already given you episode one. Stay tuned for episode two. -DH

[7:41pm] I'm glued to my screen, Danny-boy. -PL

[7:45pm] I can't believe you just asked me to block your number. -DH

[7:47pm] No! No. I promise I'll behave, Dan. -PL  
Dan. -PL

[7:48pm] I'll forgive you, but just this once. -DH  
I'm at a party, there are so many people and for some reason it started stupidly early. Who starts a part at 5:30pm? -DH

[7:49pm] Oh thankyou, great one. -PL  
Ew. I'm at home, in my pyjamas with some popcorn watching anime. -PL

[7:51pm] I wish I was you. -DH

[7:55pm] Everyone wishes they were me. I'm amazing. -PL  
Amazingphil. -PL

[7:57pm] That was awful. -DH

[8:00pm] You loved it and you're smiling at your phone, wondering how you got so lucky to be speaking to me. -PL  
Maybe it's fate, I mean, out of all the numbers she could've made up it just happened to be mine. -PL

[8:02pm] No, we're not calling this fate. -DH

[8:04pm] Spoilsport :-(. -PL

[8:07pm] Have been found in the beer garden, am being forced to socialise, alcohol is entering my system. Goodbye, Phil. -DH  
Stay tuned and till next week, goodbye. -DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: loves wrong number Au's ... cries all day because there are only like 3. hmu if u know of some
> 
> I didn't read any of this over so the mistakes just have to be accepted until I return to it when i'm more awake. Thanks for reading !


	2. Neighbours?

Sunday:

[10:05am] I am never drinking again. -DH

[10:07am] I'm going to be 100% honest with you here, Dan, I don't believe you. -PL

[10:09am] You don't know me enough to not believe that sentence. -DH  
Maybe that's the first time I've ever had a drink. -DH

[10:11am] I might know you better than you think, maybe we're neighbours! -PL

[10:14am] I very highly doubt we're neighbours, i'd notice a really annoying man living next to me. -DH 

[10:21am] FIRSTLY: Ouch. Secondly: We might be, then this would be even more... fate-y. PL

[10:25am] Stop calling it that. Also, all right, I have one single question that will decide whether or not we're actually living next to each other. -DH

[10:25am] Go on, i'm ready. I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life. -PL

[10:29am] Do you have a really, really loud wank at precisely 7:47am every single morning? -DH 

[10:32am] Damn, no. 7:51am. -PL

[10:35am] That might've made me laugh. -DH

[10:37am] Glad to be of service, Daniel. -PL

[10:39am] Oh god, don't. I feel like I'm being scolded. -DH

[10:41am] I am scolding you. How dare you go out drinking ALL night and not let your father know where you are, do you have any idea how worried I was, Daniel? Beds empty, no note, car gone! You could have died. -PL

[10:45am] You're one of the most ridiculous people i've ever not met. -DH 

Monday:

[3:45pm] What happened with your mum? -PL

[3:47pm] Hello to you, too. Well, technically, i'm not lying to her when I tell her the texting is going very well and she doesn't need to try and find anyone else. -DH

[3:51pm] I am flattered that you're using me as a pawn in your weird dating game. -PL  
I like texting you, too. Keeps me entertained on my work breaks. -PL 

[3:55pm] I'm not using you, i'm just omitting the truth by not telling her you're actually a boy called Philip and not a girl called Sam. She just wants me to be happy and at the moment, I am. -DH

[3:57pm] You're happy? Aww, that might just be the nicest thing you've said to me so far. -PL

[3:59pm] Don't let it go to your head, Phil. -DH

[4:05pm] Too late, my head has ballooned and i'm flying across the rooftops of England. -PL

[4:07pm] Who even are you. -DH

Wednesday:

[11:21pm] What'd you do? -DH

[11:25pm] LATE. -PL

[11:27pm] It's early. What'd you do? -DH

[11:29pm] I'm a sheepherder. -PL

[11:30pm] Phil. -DH 

[11:32pm] Fine! I have this little radio show thing at the BBC, no sheep are involved. -PL

[11:35pm] Oh, wow, ok. You realise that is more impressive that sheepherder, right? -DH

[11:37pm] Whatever, it made me sound more mysterious. -PL  
What about you? -PL 

[11:41pm] After years of my law degree making me want to disappear, I am now working in a law office which makes me want to do the same thing. -DH

[11:45pm] Dan, that is very adult. A lawyer! A big shot lawyer. -PL

[11:47pm] I said law office, I am in no way a big shot lawyer. -DH

[11:49pm] I get this sneaking suspicion that your aim in life wasn't.. lawyer. -PL

[11:51pm] Hm, what on earth gave it away? -DH

[11:55pm] Call it phintuition. -PL 

[11:57pm] Jesus Christ, you sure are something. -DH

Thursday:

[3:35am] If you could do anything, what would it be? -PL

[7:25am] And I was the one texting late the other day? -DH

[12:05pm] Shush, don't avoid the question. -PL

[1:15pm] All right, well, I wanted to work in entertainment? I don't know, I liked acting when I was younger but it was never exactly viable. Lawyer sounds much more solid. -DH

[1:17pm] Why not? I mean, if everyone just though 'acting isn't viable' then where would we be? In a sad world with no movies, a world where popcorn isn't eaten for a particular reason! Can you imagine people just eating it at their desks? On the bus? The horror. -PL

[1:21pm] Don't ever let anyone change you. -DH

[1:25pm] I'll take that as a compliment. Really, though. It's not to late to do something else. -PL

[1:27pm] Easy for you to say, Phil, you're doing something cool. Something that you actually want to do. -DH

[1:31pm] I want to help you. I like you, Dan. -PL

[1:35pm] Tell me when you think of something that'll actually work. Bye for now, though. Back to the land of briefcases and suits. -DH

Friday:

[6:55pm] We've been texting for nearly a week! Happy nearly-one-week-iversary! -PL

[7:09pm] Glad to know you've saved the date, hope you've made us a wonderful dinner. I'll bring the wine. -DH

[7:11pm] My friends think i'm dating. -PL

[7:15pm] Me? -DH

[7:17pm] Yeah, apparently I keep smiling at my phone. I mean, it's stupid because obviously we're just texting and we're probably at different ends of the country. You have your life, I have mine and if you're 50 girls pretty then you can meet someone in real life. -PL 

[7:19pm] Yeah, stupid. Literally who has ever met like this? There's this guy I like at work, anyway. -DH  
Also you don't even know what I look like, so. -DH

[7:25pm] Oh? I hope that works out, then. -PL  
I know, I really hope you look like my phone! -PL

[7:27pm] Sorry to break your heart, but. -DH

[7:31pm] Nooooooooo! Fine, tell me the truth.. I can take it. -PL

[7:34pm] Do you have a type? -DH

[7:37pm] I guess you could say that. I guess the next step is me telling you. I tend to go for tall guys, I like brown eyes, and curly hair makes me smile. -PL

[11:51pm] Huh. -DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to think how best to format this and decided some chapters will be like chapter one and others like this chapter and purely text based! This it the best thing for story progression... I think. This is a quick-ish update because I already had it typed out but from here on out expect around an update a week (either a Thursday or Friday!) anyway, thanks for the kudos, the comments and for reading :-).


	3. Zoo Pictures

[11:55pm] Oh, don’t tell me that you’re literally a perfect match. If you do, Dan, you’re going to have to agree with me that this is fate. -PL

[11:57pm] I mean, I could be considered your type. I’m tall, brown eyes and my hair is curly when I don’t torture it with a pair of straighteners. We’re not calling this fate because you could be the opposite of my type. -DH

[11:59pm] Only one way to find out. - PL

[12.01am] No. -DH

[12:02am] No? -PL

[12:05am] No, i’m not doing whatever this is. -DH

[12:07am] This is nothing, it’s just you telling me who you fancy. -PL

[12:09am] And you hoping that it’ll be you. -DH

[12:11am] I don’t know you, Dan, not really. We’ve been texting for a week, I just think it’d be a funny coincidence if we ending up, like, matching. I’m not asking for your hand in marriage, you know you can stop texting me at any point. I like you, you make me laugh and I enjoy just talking to you but if you don't want me to, I won’t bother you again. This doesn't have to ever go any further than just texting, we can be like each other's little diary.-PL

[12:13am] Have you been Facebook stalking me? -DH

[12:15am] What? Bit out of the blue, but no. I mean, i’m a genius and all, but I do only know your first name. -PL  
Typing just DAN into Facebook isn't really going to get me a lot of results. -PL

[12:17am] That’s incredibly true. -DH

[12:19am] Your turn. -PL

[3:47am] No. -DH. 

[7:45am] Meanie :-(. I'm ill and everything. -PL

-

Dan had had his eyes on his mobile all morning, every time it vibrated against his desk he had to restrain himself, his hand darting out to his desk draw before dropping back down to his side. Phil was just someone he didn't know, Phil was a mistake. So why was it he had the desperate urge to tell him that on his way to work he witnessed a man fall into a pond. Perhaps it was because he knew Phil would laugh at it, knew there was a high possibility Phil would reply with an anecdote of his own that'd make Dan have to leave his desk and wipe away tears in the bathroom mirror. He was unusual, in all the best ways, and Dan was sure his phone company would call him soon to make sure he was still in possession of his phone because his usual activity extended to the odd text to his mum and Louise asking if he'd been laid yet. He hadn't been laid, yet. In fact he'd gone quiet a few months, a year, without being laid. He wasn't desperate, at all, he knew he could have a shag if he wanted. The thing is, he wasn't satisfied with just that anymore. He'd gotten over the one night stands that he was never really into in the first place, grown into wanting someone to have something more with. Wanting someone to be domestic with, someone to wake up next to, someone to come home to and just someone to just talk to. His own loneliness was hitting him every time he returned to his flat, the place was so incredibly bare and his fantasies had turned to having someone to bloody decorate with. He was sure his aesthetic could seamlessly blend into someone else's, his items slotting along somebody's to create a home. God, had he actually returned to that homemaking stage he was sure he'd gotten over when he was six and cutting out photos of furniture from catalogues. He was rudely taken out of his own head when the phone vibrated once again, though this time it didn't stop at one and it took him about five seconds to realise it was actually a phone-call. He was fully geared up to tell his mum that no, he definitely didn't want to meet the latest girl in the corner shop and ... oh

Incoming call 'Phil'. 

It took him another five seconds to answer the thing, hands shaking for a reason he couldn't even begin to explain, nor did he want to explain, but at least his voice had decided to be loyal and not make him sound like he was going through a second puberty. 

''Hello?''

''Hey! No need to sound so suspicious.'' Phil's voice was deep, a little husky (from the illness? Or just naturally? He didn't ask), and Dan felt, rather than saw, his cheeks turn a shade of red that'd have Louise, if she were here, diving over the desk demanding answers. 

''I have every right to be suspicious. It's ten in the morning and we've never spoken on the phone before.'' Dan hinted at wanting an explanation, perhaps all those texts he'd ignored had pushed Phil over the edge, the pure ignorance of a man driving another man to actually use the true function of a telephone. Dan decided Phil was a little bit brave, he wouldn't even call his own dentist. 

''I know! It's fun, isn't it? You sound nice, you little southerner.'' Phil's voice was teasing and incredibly Northern in that moment, prompting Dan to immediately mimic back what he'd heard. 

''Oi! Are you mocking the great northern Phil Lester?'' 

Lester. Dan made a note of that, though he knew he'd remember it, he'd google him the second he got home because the last thing he needed was to bullshit to his boss that Phil was definitely a client and he definitely wasn't using the internet for personal use; he probably shouldn't be taking personal phone calls, either. 

''I would never!'' Dan exclaimed, completely overdramatic and if you could see through the telephone Phil would see he had his hand on his heart. 

''Hm, all right, I forgive you. Anyway, what're you doing? Have I interrupted something?'' Dan couldn't bring himself to tell Phil that he was at work, he'd definitely interrupted something and he was going to have to start reeling off a fake speech about how the law couldn't help in this case. It was a prepared speech that was ready just incase another staff member decided to listen in. 

''No! No, it's fine. I'm not busy or anything.'' He dragged himself away from his desk in that moment and moved himself into the break room, hoping for a little more privacy because it was only ten and, by rights, no one should be on their break yet. 

''Good! I know I said if you ignored me I wouldn't bother you anymore... but! I couldn't help but be curious, you know? Just a little bit curious, I won't start asking very intimate questions.'' 

Dan laughed at that, shaking his head as he made himself a third cup of coffee. ''Oh god forbid the intimate questions, do you want my medical records? The photos from my year seven school trip to the zoo?''

''No to the medical records, Dan, but definitely yes to the pictures.'' Dan had always thought it ridiculous when overly romantic characters in fiction proclaimed the way your name sounded coming from certain people sounded special, but now he couldn't help but agree.

''Hm, I changed my mind. You don't need to see eleven year old Dan, he's a bit short and a bit of a walking fashion disaster.'' 

''Awww, maybe one day. What if, hear me out, your mum tracks me down and shows me all your family photo albums. I see the year seven trip to the zoo, I see the emo phase you definitely went through and I see you in the bath. Everyone has a bath photo! Why?''

The funny thing is, is Dan honestly wouldn't put that past her. He'd have to be careful to not leave his phone out in her presence, let her see Phil's name, let her see the stupid smile that took over his face whenever Phil said something ridiculous. 

''I will barricade myself awa-- Oh, shit.'' Dan hung up the moment he heard the door opening, it wasn't his break and his mobile wasn't his work phone and he didn't like his job but he definitely liked the money. 

[10:09am] I'm going to assume you got eaten by wolves. RIP. -PL

[1:02pm] Just someone coming into the break room, I may have been away from my desk and not just to make coffee. -DH

[1:07pm] You said you weren't busy! -PL

[1:11] :-). -DH

-

Dan was prepared to collapse into bed the second he got home, the day had gone on for longer than he'd expected because all that work he'd let build up suddenly came crashing down around him and he was determined to not leave until he'd finally gotten it all done. It was nearly nine when he eventually walked through his front door, shoes off, tie off, face down on the mattress. He was nearly asleep, he could feel it taking him but then his mind decided to remind him he had a surname, he had something solid he could google. He was sure he moved quicker than he'd ever moved before, laptop open and fingers flying across the keys. He was just about to hit enter when he started feeling a little guilty, was it fair than Dan could potentially know everything about Phil when Phil didn't even have 'Howell'?His inner turmoil didn't last long and curiosity soon got the better of him, plus he had to know he wasn't speaking to a serial killer, right? 

Google loaded up far too quickly and Dan definitely wasn't ready for the images he was assaulted with, black hair, a horrendously adorable smile and the most ridiculously, definitely fake, blue pair of eyes looking back at him. He slammed down the laptop lid in a dramatic move, that this situation didn't warrant and that had him hoping he hadn't cracked the screen. Their late night/early morning conversation was suddenly back in his mind, how it'd be funny if they were the perfect match and how Phil could be the complete opposite of his type but actually, now Dan knew, definitely wasn't. 

[9:07pm] So, Phil, you know you're incredibly easy to google. -DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sticking to a schedule.... for the first time in mY LIFE. i didn't check this for mistakes so... i will get on that soon because if i look back at it before i've posted it i will just delete it all immediately


	4. Really Pretty

Now, to say Dan wasn't expecting a text back immediately would've been a lie because he was definitely expecting Phil to drop everything else and rush to his mobile. It'd been three hours now, not that Dan was counting, he'd almost started to wonder if he'd offended Phil. It was possible, he was sure of that, suddenly Dan knew all about the other man whilst he knew next to nothing. Dan knew that Phil was as tall as he'd claimed, knew his eye colour was definitely real and he also knew that he had a big, disgusting, crush. He was a grown man, for goodness sake, he wasn't allowed to have a schoolboy style crush on a man who was probably just humouring him. 

He fiddled with his phone for the next half an hour, text after text being typed and then erased almost immediately. 

[Unsent] Answer meeeeeeee. -DH

[Unsent] I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. -DH

[Unsent] I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, but you literally shouted your last name into my ear and my fingers were suddenly typing on their own. -DH

[Unsent] You're really fucking pretty, though. -DH

[Unsent] Like REALLY pretty, I want your tongue in my mouth. -DH

[Unsent] I feel like a desperate teenager with a crush on their brother's best mate or something. -DH

[Sent, 12:47am] I'm sorry, Phil, I really am. I hope I haven't offended you or anything, I promise I'm not a stalker. I just had your last name and my curiosity got the better of me and, yeah, no excuses, though. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that. I understand if you don't text back, just wanted to say thanks for entertaining me for a while. Night. -DH

Dan turned his phone off after that, shoving it away from him. He really hadn't been thinking, the temptation was just way to strong but if Phil had wanted him to know more, to know personal details, to know his appearance then he would've told him himself. Maybe he would've one day, when they'd built up to it. He knew he was overreacting, a bit, he barely knew Phil, they'd never met, but he just felt like somehow they clicked. The more he though about it, thought about the whole thing, the more he was positive it sounded entirely like a cheesy romance movie he'd have ended up crying over.

People weren't like the movies, people didn't meet like this and people very rarely just clicked. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[11:05am] HEY!!!!!! Sorry, I left my phone in the back of a taxi and i've spent all morning hunting it down! I had to use those all those hunting and survival skills i've gained from watching a lot of Bear Grylls. Also, Danny boy, calm down! You haven't offended me, or anything. I mean, you were bound to come across me one day by accident, or not, I have a weirdly big social presence? Something to do with the radio, I don't know. I do feel slightly cheated that I didn't get to send you an actual really good and planned out selfie, though. All the ones up online are A) Awful, B) From 90000000 years ago, or C) A different Phil Lester. -PL

[11:09am] Oh, haha. Just ignore that really long and panicked text, then. -DH

[11:12am] It was kinda cute ;-). -PL

[11:15am] Did you just wink at me? -DH

[11:17am] I don't know, did I? -PL  
;-). -PL

[11:21am] You're the worst. -DH

[11:25am] THE WORST? The worst person in the entire world? RIGHT NOW I am the worst person IN THE WORLD? -PL

[11:27am] That is definitely what I said. -DH

[11:29am] I'm putting that on my CV. 'Phil Lester, THE WORST PERSON.... IN THE WORLD'. -PL

[11:31am] You're impossible. -DH

[11:35am] You like me, a little bit. -PL  
OH! Now that you know what I look like, you can answer my question. -PL

[11:37am] Hm, I don't recall any questions. -DH

[11:39am] Don't play coy, doesn't suit you. -PL

[1:07pm] Fine. You could be considered as my type. -DH

[1:09pm] ^_^. -PL

[1:11pm] I take it back. -DH

[1:15pm] Hey, before the emojis came in... that guy was everything to me. -PL 

[1:21pm] He's dead. -DH

[1:25pm] NO! Me and Franklin can't hear you. -PL

[1:27pm] Franklin's dead and I killed him. -DH

[1:29pm] x_x. -PL

[1:31pm] Phil's dead and I killed him. -DH

[1:35pm] Cruel boy. -PL

[1:37pm] You know it. -DH  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louise had noticed, Louise had definitely noticed. Dan could no longer avoid her gaze, he could definitely no longer pretend he was just playing a game, as a game was incapable of making a human smile quite so much. He was sure his phone was about to be snatched out of his grip any moment now. 

''Who's that? I don't think your mum would make you look like a little love sick puppy.'' She had a glint in her eye that Dan didn't trust. One second he'd be sitting here, the next he'd have a tux on and be sat in a restaurant with a date that Louise had planned because she'd physically dragged Phil out of his home. 

''I do not, it's just a friend.'' Dan shrugged, he was allowed friends who made him smile. 

''Oh? A friend, hm....'' Louise was already moving round to his side, he usually loved wheely chairs but in that moment he was cursing whomever decided a chair needed fucking wheels. 

''Yes, Louise, a friend. I do have friends, you know.'' He locked his phone, shoving it back into his desk before she had the chance to get her hands on it. 

"Last I knew, Dan, you definitely had no friends and you either go home to play Mario Kart or wank.'' Dan immediately turned crimson at that, she was never going to let the time she'd walked in on him drop. 

''Shutup! You don't just walk into people's flats, anyway! You were entirely at fault there and you're not allowed to bring it up. Ever.'' He declared with an air of finality, that he already knew would go completely ignored. With that he went back to work, burying himself in the, smaller than usual, pile of paper on his desk

''Don't think you're getting out of this, I will find out who's making you look like that.'' 

She would, Dan knew she would. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[9:07pm] Am I allowed? -PL

[9:10pm] Allowed to what? Eat icecream before bed? Go to the shops? Watch a scary film? You're an adult, Phil, do whatever you please. -DH

[9:14pm] Thanks for the permission to all of the above, but I didn't mean that. I meant, can I google you? -PL

[9:17pm] You won't find anything, I don't have anything like your radio show. -DH

[9:19pm] Hm, then can you tell me some things? -PL

[9:21pm] I guess, what'd you want to know? -DH 

[9:22pm] What'd you look like. -PL

[9:23pm] You already know that. -DH

[9:25pm] Yeah... -PL

[9:27pm] You want a photo. -DH

[9:29pm] Maybe. It's not vital, or anything, but it'd just be nice to put a face to the name. -PL

[9:31pm] Ugh, give me a minute [or 100000]. -DH  
[9:35pm] [Img_671] Here. Me in my natural habitat aka bed. -DH

[9:41pm] Oh. Ok. PL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuk does that mean phil .


	5. Subway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH. Sorry i'm a bit late ! I'm at uni and I have a group project AND yeah gross.

[9:45pm] Oh? -DH

[9:47pm] Yeah, oh. -PL

[9:49pm] That doesn't exactly inspire much confidence, Phil. -DH

[9:51pm] You know subway? -PL

[9:53pm] What? -DH

[9:55pm] The sandwich shop. -PL

[9:57pm] Phil. -DH

[9:59pm] Just hear me out! -PL

[10:01pm] Fine, go ahead. -DH

[10:05pm] Ok, so. You know how you go in and you get to pick every single element to make your perfect sandwich? Even down to the bread. -PL

[10:07pm] I'm fully aware of how subway works, Phil. Are you trying to get me a job there instead of in my law office? Because I admire your dedication to my life but I think I'll wait until something else comes along. Nothing wrong with working in Subway, but I can assure you even if my job is less than fun I get a paid enough to maintain London rent and I don't think Subway will let me do that. -DH

[10:09pm] No! Ugh, god, Dan. What I mean is, you're like my very own human subway sandwich. -PL

[10:11pm] ? -DH

[10:14pm] It's like i've walked into a human shop and picked out every thing I find perfect and you're the end result. -PL

[10:16pm] Oh. -DH  
So is this a very long and drawn out Phil like way of saying you find me attractive? -DH

[10:19pm] Yeah, but way to ruin this beautiful, romantic and bready moment. -PL

[10:21pm] You are not like anybody i've ever met. -DH

[10:22pm] Not met. -PL

[10:25pm] Way to ruin this beautiful, romantic and bready moment. -DH

-

Dan knew avoiding his mother wasn't one of his brightest ideas, if anything it'd only spur her on more. So when he woke up to the sound of her ringtone blaring into his ears, he begrudgingly accepted the call. 

''Daniel! Finally. I've been trying to get through to you for days, anybody would think you were trying to avoid me.'' The tone in her voice definitely indicated that she knew Dan had been trying to avoid her. 

''No, no! Don't be stupid, why would I be trying to do that? I've just been busy with my job, is all. You know, you keep going on at me to actually try and keep this one so..'' Dan knew that'd drop this certain line of enquiry, the last thing she wanted was him back in his old bedroom. She liked to brag to her friends far too much about how she had an incredibly clever son working in law and in London, of all places. 

''Hard working, that is what I like to hear. Anyway, enough about that, you're coming to visit soon and i've met a lovely girl and I really do thi--'' Dan cut her off there, he was about to lie through his teeth and hope that all that acting at school had paid off.

''No need, mum. Do you remember that number you got in the coffee shop? Well, i've been texting them ever since and we've really hit it off.'' He wasn't telling the whole truth, but him and Phil really had hit it off. He'd also never said you know that girl in the coffee shop, either, he'd said do you know that number and that meant this was actually not a lie at all. So yeah, actually, this was the whole truth. His mum had gotten a number in the coffee shop, provided it to Dan and know Dan and that number had really, really hit it off. There. 

''Oh? That's wonderful news! What's her name?'' 

''Phillipa.'' That was a lie, but, in for a penny in for a pound and all that; he liked to think Phil was worth the whole lying thing he currently had going on.

''Oh, really? Unusual. She didn't look like a Phillipa to me... maybe more of a Sarah. Anyway, you should bring her next time you come to visit, I'm sure she'd love to thank me for putting you into her life.'' Dan let out a laugh that sounded a little too forced but suddenly he was saved by the bell, well, rather he was saved by his phone alerting him to a text message that thankfully his mother acknowledged. 

''That's them now! I've got to go, wouldn't want them to lose interest. Bye, mum, love you!'' 

-

[9:05am] I fell asleep disgustingly early, Dan. -PL

[9:07am] Good morning, sunshine. -DH

[9:09am] Don't. I've not had my coffee yet. -PL

[9:11am] The dark side to Phil is finally coming out. -DH

[9:15am] You'll be coming out soon. -PL

[9:17am] What the fuck does that even mean? -DH

[9:19am] I don't know! I told you, I haven't had any coffee yet. -PL

[9:21am] Sounds like a threat, are you going to tell my mum i'm gay? -DH

[9:24am] What? -PL  
Oh my god, no! Shutup. -PL

[9:27am] Actually, that might be quiet convinient. -DH

[9:29am] Explain. -PL

[9:31am] She wants to meet you. -DH

[9:33am] WHAT? -PL

[9:35am] Well, she wants to re-meet the girl in the coffee shop. -DH

[9:37am] What hole have you dug yourself into? -PL

[9:39am] 1) Stop being smug, 2) It's not a hole, just a shallow ditch. -DH

[9:41am] Still haven't explained. -DH 

[9:43am] She called just before you text and told me she'd met a lovely girl, no surprise there. Anyway, I cut her off and told her that I'd been talking to that number she gave me from the coffee shop. Which isn't a lie! Because you are the number and then she said when I go and visit I should bring you along. -DH

[9:47am] Am I your girlfriend? - PL

[9:51am] As I suspected, you are no help. -DH

[9:55am] I'm thinking a Spring wedding. -PL

[9:57am] I'm thinking i'm thrilled about the fact I can block phone numbers. -DH

[9:59am] That old threat. You like me too much. -PL

[10:01am] Want to test that theory? -DH

[10:05am] Don't be mean. Anyway, how're you going to get out of this one? -PL

[10:09am] Dunno. I'll say she got called away for work or something. -DH

[10:11am] I can't believe you're embarrassed of me :-(. I'd even bring a fruit cake! -PL

[10:15am] Phil. My mother would probably take one look at you and try to set her up with the girl I just said no to. -DH

[10:17am] I love staying at home. -PL

[10:19am] Mhm, thought so. -DH 

[10:21am] ALSO, we haven't even met yet. It'd be weird to meet your mother before that, wouldn't it? -PL

[10:22am] Is that your plan? -DH

[10:25am] My plan to what, take over the world? One mother at a time. -PL

[10:27am] No, to meet me. -DH

[10:29am] Well, yeah. I guess that'd just happen at some point. -PL

[10:31am] No, that's not a good idea. -DH

[10:35am] Oh. Why? -PL

[10:37am] Just isn't. Anyway, gotta go. Work. Bye. -DH


	6. Sorry

Dan thought about Phil all day, thought about how Phil actually wanted to meet him and spend time with him in person. It was incredibly flattering, in a way, Phil was so effortlessly charming and sunny that he could most likely have his pick of anyone. Instead he'd been speaking to a slightly cynical Dan for a few weeks, meeting his replies with ones that were just as witty as his own. Dan couldn't deny that he had a crush on someone who was, so far, just a few words on a screen. 

He left work early that day, a faked headache and a bit of a whine did wonders, his feet took him to the bloody subway on the way back to his apartment and as he stood staring at the bread options he realised maybe, just maybe, life was too short to not meet Phil. 

When he got home, subway in hand, he sat down and made a list as he ate: 

Pros of Phil - 1) He found Dan attractive, 2) He found Dan's pessimistic outlook amusing rather than weird, 3) He made Dan laugh like he'd never laughed before, 4) He was incredibly attractive, 5) His personality was quite simply the best thing on the planet. 

Cons of Phil - 1) Might actually hate Dan when he met but Dan would really, really like Phil and then he'd be embarrassed for the rest of his life and have to move to a cave in the middle of an abandoned forest, 2) ??????, 3) !!!!!!!!! ?, 4) ?, 5) Too beautiful, bit suspicious. 

Dan huffed and chucked his pen down onto the table as though it'd personally insulted his mother, his non existent dog, and his haircut. This wasn't working well at all, he was supposed to have come up with a thousand reasons why he couldn't meet Phil but all he'd come up with was his own bloody fear. His flat was empty and he didn't have anybody to consult about this, he could call Louise but he wasn't quite ready to share Phil with the world, not that he was embarrassed of him, but more because if this didn't work out then it'd be obvious why he was moping about the office. The one person he did want to speak to about this was the one person he couldn't talk to about this, though Phil would probably let him talk about Phil if Dan asked nice enough. 

He chucked his rubbish away in the bin before then deciding his entire flat could do with a deep clean, anything to take his mind off on texting Phil who, by the way, hadn't texted him all day and Dan definitely wasn't getting antsy about it. He was knee deep in the clutter he'd decided to pull out of his Cupboard Of Death when he heard his phone vibrate on the table and he may, or may not have, tripped over his own feet with the speed he got up to collect it. 

-

[8:39pm] Hey, sorry about earlier. We don't have to meet, of course. Talking to you like this is enough for me. I really like you as a person and I respect whatever decisions you make. If you want to meet, cool! If not, no big deal. I'd like you in my life at whatever capacity I can get. Sorry, again, I don't mean to be pushy i'm just really excited about you. -PL

[8:40pm] No, no, i'm sorry. I overreacted and you're so lovely and i'd love to meet you at some point. Not now, I don't think, but at some point. -DH

[8:42pm] Oh thank god you're speaking to me! SOOOOO much happened today and I was like I need to tell Dan but then I thought you were mad and didn't want to bother you. I promise I stayed away for as long as I physically could. -PL

[8:44pm] I got subway. -DH

[8:47pm] Any good? -PL

[8:49pm] Not as good as the human version of subway, but. -DH

[8:51pm] Haha, shutup. Anyway, the stuff! Ok, firstly, I spilt coffee at work and it went all over the electronics and I thought they were going to fire me on the spot. Apparently the listeners are too fond so they had to keep me on. Thank god. Secondly, the new female intern hit on me and I was too awkward to say anything so I ended up going out with her and I bought a really, really big baguette which I somehow managed to get half of the filling on her. I don't know, either! Anyway, safe to say she isn't all that fond of me anymore. The baguette was good though, so. Thirdly, I locked myself out of my flat and had to wait two hours for a locksmith. -PL

[8:55pm] I have missed you and am actually a bit jealous. -DH

[8:57pm] Of my date ;-)? -PL

[8:59pm] Yes, I'm a jealous person. Disgustingly jealous. Just letting you know that now. -DH

[9:01pm] It's cute that you're already this attached. -PL

[9:05pm] Wow. I take everything back. I'm not fond of you. -DH

[9:07pm] [Incoming call: Phil Lester] 

-

''That wasn't an invitation to talk to me.'' Dan spoke upon answering, though he was a little bit excited that he was going to get to hear Phil's voice again. It seemed like ages since there first phonecall and Dan just liked, loved, how easy they were. 

''It was, Dan. I was like wow Dan is so fond of me and you were like.. Yes, Phil! Yes. Please call me so I can express my fondness with my voice, it'll be realer than a text and--'' Dan cut him off there, wondering if he could express a glare through his voice. 

''For a second there you sounded like you were getting off to yourself. All the, er, Yes, Phil! Yes-- Now I sound like i'm getting off to you.'' Dan giggled, full on fucking giggled like he was a teenager in the playground with a crush, the butterflies in his stomach were telling him he was actually just that. 

''Ooo, I didn't expect us to get so saucy before ten pm. I'm here for it though, anything you want.'' The man lowered his voice a few octaves and Dan was suddenly blushing. ''What do you want, Daniel? Want me to--'' 

''Shutup! Oh my fucking god, you're evil.'' Dan flopped down onto his bed, wondering what it'd be like if Phil were on the other side of his mattress, having this conversation with him in real life. It'd probably be dangerous because he'd be able to reach out and touch him. 

''You're the one who started it, when a pretty man says he's getting off to me.. i'm just compelled to go along with it.'' Dan could hear the smile in his voice and let his eyes fall shut, allowing everything but Phil to just drown out completely. 

''You think i'm pretty?'' Dan already knew Phil thought he was pretty, he'd said it over text but he decided his ego needed the stroke.

''Yes, I think you're incredibly pretty. Too pretty to be talking to me instead of being on the set of a photoshoot, all dressed up. I'd cut all the pictures of you out of magazines and stick them on my wall.'' Phil didn't even need to think about it, he was telling Dan all of his thoughts immediately and Dan admired the man's complete confidence. 

''Sounds a bit stalker-y, that. I'll send you some nude polaroids in the post.'' It seemed Phil's confidence was rubbing off on him, had he really just offered that? 

''Wow-- Wow. Ok, I mean, I wouldn't turn down that offer but part of me knows you're teasing and it's devastating.'' Dan grinned, impish, and if Phil had been here, could have seen Dan's face, he'd have known that the next words were going to be mischievous. 

''Am I teasing, Phil?'' 

[9:21pm] Daniel Howell, you can't just say things like that and then hang up! -PL

[9:25pm] ;-). -DH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRRRRRY!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE STARTED WORK AND .... who has time for anything anymore? not me


	7. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't any major plot adding but i've had NO SLEEP THIS IS A RUNNING ON FUMES purely short little texting based written chapter than I just like to put in 4 fun and to move THE PLOT on without adding much to it because I don't know how to segue into the actual plot points without this little filler sorry if this is fucken weird as i said no sleep, ...cool. bye. thanks 4 reading and for your comments !I Love them also... hi Katie.

[9:27pm] You're so mean. -PL

[9:29pm] For not sending a strange man nudes? -DH

[9:31pm] I am not strange! Ok, I am, but in a good way. Anyway, I don't even MEAN that, you're just mean for hanging up full stop. -PL

[9:33pm] Miss me already? -DH

[9:35pm] Your dulcet tones are relaxing. -PL

[9:39pm] My dulcet tones. -DH

[9:42pm] Yes, I mean it completely un-ironically. -PL 

[9:45pm] Glad I hung up now I know you were getting off to my voice. -DH 

[9:49pm] Stop being a brat, you're not getting anything for Christmas. -PL 

[9:51pm] Off of you or just in general? -DH

[9:53pm] Both. -PL

[9:57pm] Aw, Phil, you're already planning on getting my something for Christmas. -DH

[10:01pm] Yeah, some tape to put over than annoying mouth. -PL

[10:03pm] Or to tie (tape) me up with. -DH

[10:05pm] I'm innocent, stop making me think of such things. -PL

[10:07pm] Are you, Phil? Are you really, really that innocent? -DH

[10:11pm] Ok, so, once I may have broken a patch wall because I slammed someone into it so hard. I don't mean in a fighting sense, either. -PL

[10:15pm] WOW, Phil, I wasn't expecting that. -DH

[10:19pm] Couldn't have you thinking I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve. -PL

[10:21pm] You've ruined it with that unsexy sentence. -DH

[10:25pm] You're so hard to please, Daniel. -PL

[10:27pm] Mhm, incredibly spoilt. Obviously. -DH

[10:29pm] I can buy you 1 one (1) pizza. -PL

[10:33pm] Sold. Bang me. -DH

[10:35pm] Whilst you're eating the pizza, or after? -PL

[10:38pm] Whilst. It'll add the eroticism. -DH 

[10:41pm] Dan. -PL

[10:43pm] Yes, Phil? -DH

[10:47pm] You've made it to the top of my list of Favourite People in the World. -PL

[10:55pm] Oh. To be honest, you made it to the top of mine five minutes in. -DH

[10:59pm] Would've been awkward if you hated me. -PL 

[11:01pm] Er, I do? -DH

[11:05pm] You're always so sweet to me<3\. -PL

[11:07pm] Phil, remember when I said we can't meet? -DH

[11:11pm] I do. -PL

[11:15pm] I think I've changed my mind. -DH

[11:17pm] Really? Dan, because if you don't want to meet we don't have to. I promise you I never need you to meet me, I don't want to force you into anything and it'd be nice because I like you a lot, but if it'd made you uncomfortable.. then i'm fine with just texting and the odd phonecall, ok? Even if you think you want to meet now and in a few days you don't, that's fine because people change their minds. -PL

[11:24pm] Phil, you dingus, I'm a big boy who can make big boy decisions. I'd really like to meet you. Not like RIGHT now, but after a few more weeks of talking and making sure we really like each other and won't start fighting in real life like the sims when they get the little '--' above their head. -DH

[11:27pm] You're too cute to fight. ALSO, that's perfect because in a few more months it'll be December and the perfect time to give you a Christmas present! :-). -PL

[11:31pm] You're just scared to fight me because you know that i'll fucking wreck you. -DH

[11:35pm] You can wreck me in a different way. -PL

[11:39pm] Wow, Dark Phil is really coming out tonight. -DH

[11:41pm] Want me to call it a day? -PL

[11:45pm] I never said that, Lester. -DH

[11:47pm] Hmm.... we should skype. -PL

[11:49pm] Right now? -DH

[11:51pm] If you don't mind, if you want. -PL

[11:59pm] No, that's fine. Mine is danisnotonfire. -DH


	8. Skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at a happy chapter on a sad, sad day.

The thing with texting was there was a period in which Dan could come up with something amusing, something that made sense and that period was taken away from him during a Skype call. Even a phonecall was a bit better, at least then it was only his voice and his face wasn't on view, his face wasn't there giving away emotions that he'd rather keep hidden. He'd agreed to it anyway, on a whim, already accepting Phil's contact request and making sure his hair wasn't a mess in the slight reflection his laptop screen was offering. He practically jumped out of his skin when the call came through, his fingers hovering over the accept button for a few seconds before finally biting the bullet.

Phil's face took over his screen, bright and sunny and everything that Dan feared he would be. 

''Hi!'' Phil spoke first, of course he'd speak first. 

''I--er, hello. Hey, Phil.'' Dan managed to get out, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they currently felt. 

''No need to be so nervous, this is just like a phonecall expect I get the privilege of seeing your pretty face.'' Phil was already full of compliments, the age difference incredibly apparent in just their confidence levels. 

''Oh my god, please don't.'' Dan groaned, shaking his head at the screen. He could be confident, too. He usually was, in other aspects of life, he could speak clearly and get a point across but with Phil he was crumbling. 

''Don't what? I'm just telling you the truth! Do you want to cover up your camera, Dan? Just for a bit until you get used to this?'' Phil asked softly, eyes full of concern. Of course he'd be considerate. 

''If you don't mind.'' Dan offered a grateful smile in return before sticking a piece of blu-tac over the camera, finding he could finally breathe again. He also had the time now to properly take all of Phil in. He was even prettier animated that frozen in a photograph, their haircuts were so similar it was almost laughable and those ridiculous eyes had Dan a little bit speechless. Dan felt incredibly chicken, he'd been the one to turn down things at every turn and now he was just doing it again; Part of him knew he wasn't in the wrong, this was new, scary and Dan wasn't used to it. 

''Your voice is so relaxing, do you know that? I'd hire you to read all my books so I can record them and put them on my phone and listen to them whilst I'm trying to sleep.'' Dan was listening to Phil's words but also watching the way he moved, his body was so expressive and he couldn't help but be captivated. 

''You're really going to give me a huge head soon, Phil.'' Dan laughed. He fiddled with the blu-tac, peeling it half off before recovering the camera until he finally just gave up and let if fall down onto his keyboard. This was Phil, it wasn't a job interview and maybe he wanted the man to see his stark emotions that he hadn't had even a single second of a chance to filter. 

Phil didn't comment on the sudden reappearance of Dan's face, which he was more than a little bit grateful for. It was suddenly a lot easier, natural even, to grin and laugh as Phil came out with things only Phil could come out with. It was when Dan looked up at the clock that he'd realised they'd been speaking for an hour and a half and he wasn't even planning on leaving anytime soon. They'd both resorted to lounging now, sprawled out with laptops on stomachs and open looks on their faces. 

''Do you ever just think about everything? The future and your purpose on life and the fact we're all pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of things?'' It was getting late and Dan was opening up in ways he probably shouldn't be. 

''Sometimes. I mean, not quite like you do. I think everyone is important in their own special way. Think about it, Dan, right now, without you speaking to me, i'd actually be pretty lonely. You're important to me and that's not insignificant at all.'' Phil had a sleepy smile on his face and Dan wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and cuddle up next to him. 

''Right, right. God, you're so.. you're just-- yeah.'' Dan couldn't even begin to think of the words to describe Phil Lester, to describe the effect the man had had on his life in just a matter of weeks. 

''I'll take that as a compliment, Daniel.'' He didn't even try to stop his nod of agreement. 

''You know, my mum still thinks I've got a girlfriend and that that girlfriend is you.'' Dan admitted, he'd not been all that good on updating Phil on that side of things. 

"Dan.'' Phil sighed, he sounded so fond that Dan's heart swelled a little bit.

''I can't help it! She is like really happy for me and I can't shatter that illusion now, can I?'' Dan asked, as innocent as you like, all doe eyes and dimples. 

''No, no. You don't get to look at me like that ever because i'd literally buy you a castle if you asked me too.'' 

''Like what? I'm not doing anything, Phil I'm just saying that you need to try and charm my mother so she'll stop trying to set me up with random people she meets in public toilets.'' She had done that once before, though the worst one had been the number she'd gotten from a woman who turned out to be married. Home-wrecker he was not. 

''You know exactly what you're doing, Dan Howell. I won't stand for it. I'm going to set up a charity right now, a charity against Dan Howell looking at Phil Lester like that.'' Phil shot back an equally as devastating look, a look that would have Dan buying him a castle with moat. ''Anyway, how am I supposed to charm your mother? Do you want me to pen a lovely handwritten letter like they did in the days of yesteryear.'' 

''Stop being so annoying. I don't want that. You just need to maybe be my friend and maybe visit her with me the next time I go. Then maybe when we get there you maybe have to sweep her off her feet, not enough to make her want you..'' Dan paused, a shiver running through him, ''Ew, I just though properly about that. I need to drink to remove that from my mind. Anyway, as I was saying just you need to make her like you, a lot, so I can slowly introduce you to her as someone I maybe can have in my future.'' 

''You want me in your future?'' Phil asked, sounding a little shell-shocked. Dan didn't blame him, a couple of days ago he'd been saying he didn't even want to meet him. 

''Yeah, yeah. Of course. I'm sorry for being a bit all over the place, i'm just.. hm.. relationships are hard. I don't want this to fall to pieces, I guess, you're the best person in my life and I really like you.''

''I really like you, too, Dan.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's any mistakes/this is ooc i'm upset and just wanted to write a lot fluff, also NEVER look back at your own fic because u forget what you've alreayd said because... I love Self doubt™


	9. A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess this is where the ol' m rating kicks in, ppl. this is literally just that and is skippable in the grand scheme of things

Friday: 

[11:05pm] Phillllllllllllll. -DH

[11:06pm] That's my name, yeah. Try it with a few extra L's and we're very almost there. -PL

[11:07pm] Shup. -DH

[11:09pm] Shutup? -PL

[11:11pm] Thats what I said, Philip. I said you should shutup because you're being mean and i'm just being kind. -DH

[11:13pm] Of course, Daniel, just being kind. Drunk little Daniel. -PL

[11:15pm] No! I'm not drunk. Tipsy. -DH

[11:17pm] I don't converse with tipsy boys. -PL

[11:19pm] then dunrk. -DH  
drunk. -DH

[11:21pm] Where are you? -PL

[11:22pm] Home now. -DH

[11:23pm] Where were you? -PL

[11:25pm] Your mums. -DH

[11:27pm] Night, Dan. -PL

[11:29pm] Noooooo! I was at a bar. Big loud bar with big annoying people. Work thing... thingy. Work dumb big thing. -DH

[11:31pm] Sounds really fun. You're selling it to me. I wish i'd have been there, I really do. Missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime. -PL

[11:33pm] Same. You're hot. -DH

[11:35pm] Uh oh. -PL

[11:37pm] WhaT? it's true. -DH

[11:39pm] I'm flattered, honestly. You're very lovely yourself. -PL

[11:41pm] Looooovely. Like .. a old lady or something. I'm an old lady to you. -DH

[11:44pm] Oh my god, you ridiculous boy. You're not an old lady. -PL

[11:47pm] If I were lady you'd be the tramp. -DH

[11:48pm] How quickly flattery can turn into insult...ery? -PL

[11:50pm] Would you kiss me over spaghetti. -DH

[11:52pm] Every second of every day. Just you try and stop me.-PL

[11:55pm] Would you fuck me over spaghetti? -DH

[11:57pm] Dan! -PL

[11:59pm] I'd suck you off minus there being spaghetti. -DH

[12:01am] And they say romance is dead. -PL

[12:04am] A man kept looking at me tonight. -DH

[12:05am] Did he? -PL

[12:07am] Yeah. He could've took my home.-DH

[12:09am] He could've. -PL

[12:10] He definitely would've if i'd not have kept running away every time he came close.

[12:11am] Phil. -DH

[12:12am] Dan. -PL

[12:14am] Not jealous? -DH 

[12:17am] Why on earth would I be jealous, Dan? You opted to not go home with him and instead went back to your flat to text me. It's sweet. -PL

[12:19am] That's not fair. -DH

[12:21am] If you had gone home with him, I would've been disgustingly jealous. -PL

[12:23am] Really? -DH

[12:27am] Really. Bit upset, too. -PL

[12:29am] don't wanna upset you. -DH

[12:31am] You know what would make me really happy? You drinking some water, taking some tablets and going to bed so you don't have a hangover in the morning. -PL

[12:35am] K. but.. Phil, I'm horny. Always horny when I have a bit to drink. -DH

[12:37am] It's not just a bit to drink, is it? You're drunk. -PL

[12:39am] So? Still know I want you to touch me, want you to kiss me and put your hands down my trousers. -DH

[12:41am] You're drunk and we're certainly not playing this game. -PL

[12:43am] What if I told you I was touching myself. -DH

[12:45am] You're an adult, you can do whatever you want. -PL

[12:46am] Do you not find me attractive? -DH

[12:48am] You know that I find you very attractive, Dan, stop being manipulative. -PL

[12:49am] M not. Just really, really want to get off. -DH

[12:51am] Then do it, nothing is stopping you. -PL

[12:53am] I'm goin to think about you the entire time. -DH

[12:55am] Oh. Are you now? -PL

[12:57am] Yeah, can I? Don't care. Gonna think about how I wanna spread my legs for you. -DH

[12:59am] Fuck, Dan, you are a nightmare. -PL

[1:01am] And how much I wish you were here right now, how much I wish my fingers were your fingers. -DH

[1:03am] Are you..? -PL

[1:05am] I have my fingers inside myself, yeah. -DH

[1:07am] How many? -PL

[1:09am] Two. Really want to touch my dick but i've only got two hands. Might have to hump my pillow instead. -DH

[1:11am] Dan, I can't do this. -PL

[1:12am] Phil, please. Please. -DH

[1:15am] You're drunk and that's bad. -PL

[1:17am] I'm a bit more sober now and I know that I want you. I've been so good for so long, Phil, let me have some fun. -DH

[1:19am] What're you doing? -PL

[1:21am] Nothing now. -DH

[1:22am] Both hands free? -PL

[1:24am] Yeah-huh. -DH

[1:27am] All right. I want you to tease yourself, if you're capable of it right now. Just your dick, Dan, don't go touching anywhere else. I'd be the one fingering you if I were there, wouldn't let you do it yourself, I'd be the one making you whimper and beg. -PL

[1:29am] God, ok. I can't tease, Phil, I can't. I'm so desperate. -DH

[1:31am] Poor baby. Just this once, then. I bet you make the prettiest noises, don't you? -PL

[1:32am] I kinda hold my breath and yeah... Just if someone touches me just right.. -DH

[1:34am] So you'd make me work for it, of course you would. -PL

[1:37am] You probably wouldn't have to, Phil. God, i'd probably moan like a whore for you. I want you here, so much, want you fucking me. DH

[1:39am] Mhm, i'd really love you on top of me, riding me, my hands on your hips and you taking everything you want from me. I'd have to mark you up, too, make sure everyone knows you're mine; Too high on your neck for you to be able to cover it up with a shirt. -PL

[1:45am] Dan? -PL

[1:51am] Too far? -PL

[1:55am] Sorry, night. -PL

Saturday:

[10:05am] I maybe cum and fell asleep immediately? -DH

[11:07am] Oh my god. -PL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou to everyone for 3000 hits!!!!! and all the comments and kudos ! sorry if i don't reply to your comment i'd just bad at knowing what to say but i realy, really appreciate them ! [especially the every chapter commenters i'm glad to know you're all still enjoying it! <3]


	10. How Soon Is Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what an updating schedule is, let me throw 9000000 chapters at u at once and then i'll disappear for 9 years soon. Thanks to everyone for being so kind, also !

[10:05am] Daniel, I want you home at the end of next month. It's your cousins birthday and we're getting the whole family together. Bring that new partner of yours. Can't wait to meet her properly. No excuses. Mum x.

[11:07am] Of course, see you then. x. -DH

\------

''Daniel Howell, where on earth do you think you are going?''

Dan groaned, he thought he'd managed to avoid Louise and her line of questioning. He knew, in the back of his mind, that it was a long time coming and soon she was just going to snatch his phone and read every little and dirty detail. The idea of that was harrowing so he turned back, making his was towards his desk and plonking back down into his seat. His face was resigned, he knew what was coming. 

''Who is he?'' She asked, eyes bright and knowing. He'd always though he'd been good at hiding, but Louise was like a sniffer dog. 

''Who is who? Who's my dad? Who's our boss? Who's the president? Well, I hate to break it to you, Lou, but it's Dona-'' He was cut off from his sarcastic retort with a look that would make better men than him, for lack of better term, shit themselves. 

''Who is the boy that's made you perky and smiley. Also, you've never texted that much in your bloody life so I definitely know it's someone. Do I know them? It'd better not be one of the people I said I could set you up with and you kept rejecting! I'll tell you off.'' Louise was as bad as his mother sometimes. 

''Ugh, fine. Fine.'' Dan debated on lying, debated on holding it off for just a little longer but he knew she'd shutup, and, for some reason, she'd actually become more bearable if she knew what was happening. ''So.. don't shout at me, i'm a big boy and I understand all that crap about stranger danger. He's called Phil and he was a wrong number and he's so lovely and pretty and ... I have the biggest crush on him.'' There.

''Ooo, let me see.'' She made grabby hands and soon Dan's phone was with her, photo of Phil filling up the screen. ''Ok, I admit he's better than anyone I had in mind for you. Very your type. Same fringe and everything. I'm not shouting, but are you sure, positive, that he's not actually a fifty-five year old bald man who lives in his mother's basement?'' 

''No! No.'' Dan felt very defensive all of a sudden. ''We've skyped and he's definitely who he says he is. I like him, a lot. He's not pressuring me or anything to meet, it's completely on my terms, so.''

''It's nice to see you happy, Dan.'' Louise passed his phone back over, but not before blowing a kiss to the photo. ''Are you going to meet him? Let me know if you do, please, I want to know all the juicy details and also just to check he hasn't murdered you.'' 

''He's not going to murder me, Lou, he couldn't hurt a fly.'' He checked his phone, a little bit close to pouting when he noticed he had no new texts. ''Anyway-- yeah, I am. I think..god, cliché, but he's mine? I don't know, it just feels right. We've been talking for a month or so and it honestly feels like he's been in my life forever.''

''Aww, look at my Dan. All grown up.'' Louise reached over the desk to pinch at his cheeks, Dan let her. ''How soon is soon?''

Dan shrugged. 

\-----

[7:55pm] I told my friend about you. -DH

[7:57pm] Oh. Do they approve? -PL

[7:57pm] She said you were very pretty but you'd better not murder me. -DH

[7:59pm] Oh, really? I mean, this is a bit awkward because that was TOTALLY my plan but know your friend has said not to.. better not. We'll just drink some coffee instead. -PL

[8:01pm] Well now I just feel bad for ruining your plans, you can still just do it if you want. -DH

[8:05pm] :-P. -PL  
So, you've been thinking about meeting? -PL

[8:07pm] Yes, I have. Are you busy right now? -DH

[8:09pm] I'm never too busy for you, Daniel. -PL

\-----

''That was so cheesy, Phil.'' Dan had his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he cooked, feeling every bit like a busy working mother. 

''I thought it was cute, anyway, what was so important that you had to call me just as I was about to catch-up on all the tv I missed.'' Dan could hear Phil pottering about in the background, the noises were comforting, it was just Phil existing, Phil having his own stuff going on and being, well, real. 

''I just wanted to thank you for the orgasm the other day, it was really lovely.'' Dan cackled. 

Phil spluttered. 

''Kidding, kidding. It's way more important than that. So. I've got to go home next month and my mum has demanded that I bring along my new partner and yeah..'' Dan trailed off, hoping Phil was clever enough to get the picture. 

''So, you want to bring me?'' Phil asked, somehow not sounding afraid of the whole situation. Meeting a potential partner was one thing, meeting their parents was in a completely different ball park. 

''Yes, yes. I do. If you don't mind. Though, I was thinking it'll be kind of awkward if the first time we meet is also the first time you meet my mum. What i'm suggesting is we maybe meet before that? We've got an entire, hm.. six weeks, I think, to do this. We can meet and we can make sure we're actually, I don't know, make sure we actually like each other. I don't want us to start fighting at my cousins birthday party.'' Dan laughed, though he couldn't picture himself ever disliking Phil, even if he turned up in a pair of crocs. 

''That sounds reasonable and exciting. We're going to meet and I can take you to subway. It'll be amazing. We can pick each others sandwiches and then we can stroll through the streets of London eating them.'' Phil gasped, dramatic and completely ridiculous. 

''Shutup before I change my mind. But really, i'm going to think of how we can do this because of work and stuff, we'll talk later?'' Dan phrased it as a question even though Phil didn't really have any choice. 

''Go on, go and make your plans. I'll be waiting.''


	11. Souvenir

Dan had been up for an embarrassingly long time, pouring over ideas. He could just meet Phil, they could simply just meet and that would be that. Dan though, for some reason he couldn’t quite explain, wanted it to be something special. He wanted ideas. He wanted walking through London, coffee in hand, winter coats on and snow. He wanted snow. He couldn’t physically create snow. He wanted maybe something to do with the London eye, was that too touristy considering he lived in London? He scribbled out what he’d written down so far, he couldn’t force Phil into a winter coat and he couldn’t force snow to fall from the sky. 

He chucked the paper into the bin, getting an odd sense of deja vu about the whole thing; Since Phil had entered his life he’d become and obsessive list creator. In his heart he knew Phil wouldn’t care, Phil had, more than once, expressed his desire to meet Dan and Dan knew he could just demand they sit on a park bench together.

Once he’d spilt all to Louise she’d helped him, a little, suggested that they go to dinner together because food would be a distraction if things were a little awkward. Dan didn’t think it would be awkward, though, because Phil wouldn’t let it be. 

He decided to call it a night, shut down all his tabs for ‘Date ideas in London’ and instead decided to spend the next hour watching youtube videos that, maybe, involved Phil and his radio show. 

-

[10:31am] Hey, smelly, just wanted to let you know i’m going to be out of the country for a week. -PL

[10:35am] Why? -DH

[10:39am] This thing with work. -PL

[10:41am] Oh. -DH

[10:45am] Don’t miss me too much ;-). -PL

[10:49am] Won’t miss you at all. -DH

[10:51am] Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry your pretty little head, Daniel, I won’t run away with some gorgeous european man. -PL

[10:55am] Are you insinuating that I am not a gorgeous european man? -DH

[10:57am] Yes. -PL

-

 

A week. Dan had a week to come up with something so fucking mind blowing that Phil would never want to even think about anything but their date ever again. 

Was a blowjob on the London Eye mind-blowing?

Yes, but also no. That’d just get them arrested for public indecency.

He had to think outside of the box here, this was Phil and, so far, Phil had proved himself to be anything but ordinary. He once again shut down all of his tabs, opting to do some proper investigating of his own. Outside. The things he did for, potential, love. 

It was still early and today was his day off, he had his winter coat, but no snow, and he had hours to find somewhere that he could take Phil on their first date. Was it a date? They’d never really classed this, whatever this was, as anything. Were they just two friends meeting? No. Phil wanted more than than that. Dan wanted more than that. Perhaps this was a test date, a date before the real date that would follow if they actually liked each other. 

A tube ride later and he was walking around Central London, wishing that he hadn’t worn the winter coat because it was still disgustingly hot for November. So far he’d come up short, all he’d managed was to buy himself a coffee. Also he’d lingered outside of McDonalds for a worrying amount of time, before deciding he wanted to be in tip-top shape for Phil, but no one needed to know about that incident. 

Maybe he could take Phil to McDonalds. 

After three hours of walking around he decided he deserved he was allowed to buy those shoes he’d seen when he first arrived. He needed something nice to wear to meet Phil, after all. 

The day had been a disappointment and all he’d found was public toilets that had been recently turned into a bar and swing dancing lessons. Neither sounded very 1) Hygienic or 2) Them. That park bench was looking more inviting by the second. 

-

He’d gone food shopping on the way home, his fridge was looking despairingly empty and he knew he’d be too lazy to do it on his way home from work tomorrow. He was cooking dinner from some of his earlier purchases when his phone went off, he practically jumped on it because maybe Phil had found some time out of his day to check in. It was his Mum. Reminding him all about what he’d promised. He’d not forgotten, how could he? He was going to turn up with a man named Phil, when his mum thought he was going to turn up with a girl named Philipa. He’d been lying to her for weeks and it was certainly coming back to bite him in the arse. The fact he couldn’t seek comfort in Phil was stressing him out even more. 

He fiddled with his phone for an hour, switching between the same three apps before deciding that maybe Phil had time. 

[11:35pm] Hey. -DH

[11:37pm] Hey, you. -PL

[11:39pm] Wasn’t expecting a reply, to be honest. How’s your trip going? -DH

[11:41pm] It’s fun! I’d forgotten what it was like to actually be outside of London. I do miss you, though. -PL

[11:45pm] Flattery will get you.. everything. -DH

[11:47pm] Good to know. Also, find anything? You said you were planning. -PL

[11:49pm] I kinda walked around London all day looking and I just found some shoes and drank too much coffee? -DH

[11:51pm] Aw, Dan, you didn’t have to walk for me. You know you don’t need to do anything fancy, right? I just want to see you, not some weird London tourist attraction that I probably got dragged to on a trip when I was in school. -PL

[11:55pm] I just want to make it special. -DH

[11:57pm] You are special. Also, sorry to cut this short, but gotta run. Speak later. x. -PL

Dan could practically feel his heart melt at that, Phil always had the right words to calm him down. Maybe he should stop searching and just look closer to home. He was an all right cook, he had mario kart and he highly doubted Phil would turn all axe murderer on him. Was that a bit too suggestive? Perhaps Phil would assume that Dan just wanted him in his bedroom, which he did but that wasn’t the point. He pondered on the idea for a few minutes more before deciding nothing would beat it. Phil would see Dan in his own environment and that would help this, right? Help Phil see how Dan normally was, help him see if he really wanted this. Wanted Dan. 

-

The week dragged, Phil barely had time to text him and Dan was growing more anxious about his entire idea. On one hand, Phil could like natural Dan in his natural environment, but on the other he could absolutely hate him. Perhaps fancy restaurant Dan would be better, or London eye Dan or even no Dan at all. He ruled that idea out as soon as it entered into his head, he wanted to meet Phil and dragging it out could just result in Phil meeting someone else. Dan was jealous of just even the possibility of that happening. 

[11:05am] Guess who’s back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -PL

[11:07am] I hope it’s your mum. -DH

[11:09am] Don’t be mean. I got you a souvenir and everything. PL 

[11:11am] Of course you did. -DH

[11:15am] Thoughtful, aren’t I? Unlike SOMEONE I know. -PL

[11:18am] Hey! I’m thoughtful. I’ve actually been thoughtfully thinking all week. -DH

[11:21am] What about? -PL

[11:25am] You. -DH

[11:27am] In suggestive poses? -PL

[11:29am] Amongst other things. -DH

[11:31am] Care to share with the group? -PL

[11:35am] You. Me. Dinner at my flat. -DH

[11:37am] Deal. -PL  
Oh, also when? -PL  
And what’s your address? I like you a lot but I don’t feel like I know you well enough to just be able to .. sense where you live. -PL

[11:41am] Oh. Well. Then you can’t come. -DH

[11:51am] Shutup! Tell tell tell. -PL

[11:55am] All right. This Thursday. 7pm. My address will follow shortly. -DH

[11:57am] I’ll bring the wine. And the souvenir. And your christmas gift. -PL

[11:59am] You’re ridiculous. I can’t wait. -DH


	12. Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. we are getting some phil pov.

The entire house was spotless, even down to the mirror in the living room that he’d relentlessly scrubbed to make sure there were no smudges; Obviously that would be the main cause of Dan and Phil not working, a smudged mirror. Phil would take one look at his reflection, see the warping of his face via a smudge Dan had so carelessly forgot. Then he’d jump directly out of the window and into the night, travelling to his next lover who knows how to use glass cleaner. He’d done all of that three hours ago, the internet wasn’t doing any good in distracting him and that’s exactly how he knew he was in trouble. The internet was usually his god-send. He’d started pacing up and down the hallway, thinking over every single possibility. Phil could turn up, take one look at him and promptly throw up on shoes. He could punch Dan in the face because this entire time he’d actually been harbouring a secret hatred for him. He could actually be the granddad of a hot man, he could actually be 70. Oh god, what if he was actually 70?

  Phil obviously wasn’t 70.

  It was nearing five pm now, just two hours away from the potential best moment of his life. He hoped it’d at least rank amongst the top ten. Phil was the only thing on his mind lately, constant thoughts of that stupid smile almost causing him to trip up the stairs. He’d trip up the stairs for Phil, if that was what Phil wanted. The man already had him entirely wrapped around his little finger.  

He’d told Louise what was happening, she’s demanded a text at exactly seven so she knew Dan hadn’t been murdered. 

  He’d been pottering about in the kitchen for a while, making sure everything was on the right temperature, that he wasn’t about to set fire to his flat and have to meet Phil in the ashes of what were once his possessions. Knowing Phil he’d probably let Dan move into his flat, over the months he’d learnt that the man was so ridiculously kind. He hopped up onto the counter, resisting the urge to peak out of his blinds because he wanted the moment to be an entire surprise. 

The clock seemed louder than usual, every tick causing him more anxiety. He was never interested in this sort of thing, in internet dating, meeting strangers. How on earth Phil had managed to worm his way so neatly into Dan’s life would be a constant mystery. He just fit though, he fit in a way that no one had ever fit into Dan’s life before. If he were to turn around now, tell Phil not to bother him again, he knew he’d certainly notice the absence even though, really, Phil was just words on a screen.

  He did one last sweep of his flat, making sure everything was in perfect order and he hadn’t left something weird laying around that'd cause Phil to run for the hills. Not that he particularly owned anything weird, mind you, but perhaps leaving some condoms and lube on the coffee table would’ve been a bit forward. He had made two cups of coffee, though, putting them on coasters and it was suddenly so incredibly real to him in that moment, only just hitting him that in a few minutes Phil Lester would be stood in his flat. There were two cups, two real objects, and one was for Phil. It was overwhelming in the best way possible. He was back on the mission to make sure his mirror was entirely spotless when he heard the doorbell.

  -    
If you’d asked Phil a few months ago what he’d be doing, he may have said he’d be the first man in the world to be able to turn invisible because that seemed far more possible to him than what was happening now. 

  Dan had come into his life like a whirlwind, destroying everything he thought he knew about how relationships worked, how humans worked. He was something else entirely, he was witty, intelligent to the point where Phil was a little concerned that he’d come across as an idiot, he was so Phil’s type that he almost couldn’t believe that he’d not dreamed him up. He’d dreamt this entire thing up and when it came down to it he wouldn’t be able to find Dan’s flat, because it was an address that didn’t actually exist outside of the world of make believe. He was on the tube, though, heading to the address that he wasn’t even sure existed.

  What if Dan was having second thoughts, what if he turned up and Dan locked himself in the house and pretended he wasn’t in. What if he saw Phil from the window and threw up out of said window. Phil knew he wasn’t ugly, not by a long shot, but Dan was on a different level all together. He was one, no, the, prettiest person Phil had ever seen and the thought of getting to, so much, as hug him was causing him to have heart palpitations.

  He was on the tube, he was sweating, he was so nearly there that he was sure Dan could probably sense his nervousness. He was good with people, usually, polite to a fault and always managing to give of a good impression. Usually he was good with people, but those people weren’t Dan. Dan. God. He’d got off of the tube without even really noticing it, thoughts too full, his legs were working on their own accord to lead him to Dan’s door. Before he even knew it he was there, hand rising, hand knocking. 

-  

‘’Oh thank god you’re not actually the granddad of a hot man.’’ Was the first thing Dan’s stupid mouth blurted out, cheeks immediately turning as red as the sky currently was. What was the saying? Red sky at night, shepherds delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherds warning. Perhaps that was a sign for how this was going to go; Delightfully.   

‘’I-no! Surprise! I hope you weren’t expecting a granddad. Oh god, you totally have a granddad kink and i’ve let you down.’’ Phil was all smiles, his eyes bright and excited. He wanted to reach out, drag Dan into his arms so he could just cement that he was real.

  ‘’No, no!’’ Dan denied the accusation, it was such an incredibly Phil thing to say that Dan already knew how this entire night was going to go. Phil was going to be just as he was over text but this time they had the added benefit of being able to see each other, hear each other, wrap their arms around each other— oh, he was being pulled into a hug, which he willingly accepted because Phil was so warm and he’d not had proper human contact in years. His neighbours were probably peeking through their curtains, wondering when on earth he’d actually gained a friend. 

  ‘’Sorry, I just had to do that. Make sure you weren’t a figment of my very vivid imagination.’’ It was like pinching yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming, but instead hugging a very handsome man to make sure you weren’t dreaming. Everyone should try it.

  ‘’I’m real, Phil, you’re real! You’re real.’’ Dan laughed, dragging Phil in from off of the doorstep because, as heartwarming as this moment was, it was freezing. He suddenly remembered his promise, whipping his phone from his pocket and sending off a quick text to Louise before she sent on the search party and this entire night turned into a nightmare.

  Not dead. Well, I am dead because he’s real and so pretty that I just died. -DH

  Use protection! -LP

  ‘’Nice flat, you gigantic nerd.’’ Phil was grinning as he spoke, investigating all of the little object littered around Dan’s flat. The things that turned a house into a home.

‘’Oh shutup, you’re an even bigger nerd than me. I saw your bookshelf in the background of those Skype chats, don’t you dare think you can fool me. I am unfoolable.. which is definitely a word. I’m a lawyer, I know all the specialist words. ’’ Dan caught Phil’s arm, skin soft beneath his fingertips. He got a little bit distracted by it, until Phil cleared his throat and Dan pulled away as though he’d been burnt. He was so incredibly embarrassing sometimes, but when Dan looked up Phil was giving him a smile that was so incredibly fond that Dan could feel himself falling. 

  ‘’Hey.’’ Phil gave a late introduction, realising they’d never really done that on the doorstep. They’d dove straight into weird kinks and if that wasn’t an indicator for how comfortable they already were for each other then, well, what was?   ‘’Hello.’’ Dan’s answering grin was enough to make Phil’s breath catch, the camera really didn’t do it justice. He was all doe eyed, dimple making an appearance; Phil was in so much trouble.   ‘’You’re the best thing i’ve ever seen, Daniel Howell.’’ Phil was getting soppy and there wasn’t even any wine in him yet. 

‘’I could say the same thing about you, Phil Lester.’’ Then his hand was back on the man’s arm, using it to guide him though into the kitchen. The coffee he’d made previously was entirely forgotten, because who could remember anything when the sun was standing in your flat.   -  Dinner has gone as much to plan as Dan had hoped, he’d burnt it because he’d been too caught up and they’d ended up ordering pizza. They’d eaten it on the sofa, legs tangled with each other’s, mouths barely stopping between the speaking and the eating. 

‘’You know, I still haven’t told my mum. The woman who was the cause of all of this. Can you believe my mum caused this?’’ Dan couldn’t. He wondered if she’d approve, Phil was so lovely that he doubted anyone would be able to any feelings towards him other than complete and utter admiration.  

‘’Naughty boy, Daniel, i’m going to have to buy a wig.’’ Phil had had a few glasses of wine now, words loose and not really all that important. They were speaking about this and that, about everything. Phil hadn’t spoken to someone like this in forever, spoken to someone without a purpose. 

‘’I googled you and saw those photos where your hair was really long. Don’t buy a wig, she’ll banish you from coming within ten ft of me.’’ Dan tone was teasing, soft from the alcohol and loose because he knew he could say just about anything to Phil and he’d never be berated for it.

  ‘’Wow, Dan. I thought you admired me in all of my forms.’’ He chucked the empty pizza box on the coffee table, narrowly missing knocking one of the cups of coffee over. There were two of them. Had Dan had company earlier or was it meant for him? The thought was soon forgotten when Dan was suddenly in his personal space. 

  ‘’Phil.’’ He whispered, hand reaching out ever so slowly to remove what he’d found. ‘’You had some pizza crust in your hair.’’   Phil would usually have been a bit more concerned about having items of food in his hair but Dan was practically on top of him, his breath warm and his hands pressed against Phil’s thighs. He’d never really experience that whole cliché spark every movie went on about, little touches had never sent a thrill through him, but now he felt like every inch of him was on fire and all he wanted was to—

  ‘’Can I kiss you?’’ Dan asked, breaking Phil of from his thoughts. His eyes were dark in the light of the living room, searching, watching for any minute movement of expression that would signal he’d taken this all the wrong way. Phil may have, after tonight, just seen him as a friend and nothing more. Though the way the man’s pupils dilated, the way his hands were coming up to settle on Dan’s hips said otherwise.

  Phil didn’t give an answer in the form of words, instead his answer consisted of the way he pulled Dan impossibly closer. It was soft at first, tentative, testing, searching, making sure they both wanted whatever this way. Dan’s lips were as soft as they looked and Phil was already addicted to them, addicted to the way they moved against his own in a shy manner that slowly turned confident until they were both sprawled out on the couch, Dan’s lips parting and allowing him to learn the exact noise he made when Phil’s tongue delved into his mouth. It was, somehow, the perfect combination of messy and precise, every movement making Phil more sure of how he felt until he had to pull away and just take everything in. 

‘’I can’t believe you’re real.’’ Dan murmured, sounding just as astonished as Phil felt.


	13. Beg For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! sorry for the update delay ! college really really snuck up on me deadline wise and then work gave me extra hours because it's nearly christmas but now i'm done with college for a few weeks so I have some free time again !!!!!! so. here we go. also u may have noticed i've rounded this to 15 chapters and i haven't written it all but i 100% know where it's going so hopefully updates will be quicker because this was so long that i literally had to read the entire thing to remember what i'd already said. a fool. enjoy ! and thanks for 5000 (nearly 6000 now wtf?) hits !!!! WOAH. (and again kudos and comments are v cool, thanky) (again have not read this through before posting because i'm a nightmare human)

The night had passed in a blur of laughs, food, movies and Dan constantly crawling into Phil's lap so he could stick his tongue in the man's mouth. 

''Dan.'' Phil murmured, hands slipping beneath the man's shirt, fingers stroking over the soft skin of his hips. ''You are so warm, I could probably use you as my very own human radiator.'' 

''First I'm your human sandwich, now your radiator. What next, Phil?'' Dan laughed. Eyes darting over every inch of Phil's face, committing him to memory. 

''Hmm, dunno. Maybe you could be my human. Just my human.'' Phil really hoped he wasn't getting carried away with all this, it was just the most fun he'd ever had and the idea of not having Dan was an idea he wasn't really keen on. 

''That was the worst way you could've asked me to be your boyfriend, Phil. Yeah, though.'' A blowjob on the London eye may have been a once in a life time experience, but it certainly wouldn't have been soft kisses on Dan's sofa and a new relationship. 

''That's nice.'' Phil smiled, giving no word of warning before he was standing up, forcing Dan to wrap his legs around Phil's waist. The height of the two of them made this a terrible idea but Phil was already committed to it. ''So, Dan, which way is your bedroom before I end up dumping you in the bathtub.'' 

''Oh my god, it's that way.'' Dan gestured vaguely to the end of the hall, his mind more concentrated on not falling down. 

They made it to the bedroom without incident, apart from Phil's belt loop getting momentarily caught on Dan's door handle. 

''Never carry me again because we'll just both die. You'll trip, we'll both fall into my fireplace.'' Dan groaned once he was safe and sound on his bed, Phil hovering over the top of him, Dan refusing to unwrap his legs from around the man's waist. 

''I wouldn't let you fall into the fire. I prefer my Dans not on fire, to be honest.'' He knelt on the edge of the mattress, reaching behind him to wrap his fingers around the man's ankles. ''Dan.'' He warned, giving a light pinch to the delicate skin.

''Yeah?'' Dan asked, the innocent look, that had Phil contemplating how much a castle would really drain his finances, returning. 

''Stop doing that! It's evil.'' Phil managed to unwind Dan from him, his legs falling hard against the wooden frame of his bed but at this moment in time he really couldn't care less about his own pain. Not when Dan was beneath him, not when Dan was pink cheeked and his shirt was halfway up his torso. 

''Mhm, you love it.'' Dan really hadn't planned for it to go this way. His flat had seemed suggestive but he didn't know if Phil would really be up for it on the first date, because this had turned out to be a date. 

''You can't prove that.'' Phil was pushing Dan's shirt up the rest of the way, marvelling as more and more of him was revealed. ''Just because I'd die for it, doesn't mean that I love it.'' To silence Dan's answer he brushed his thumb over one of his nipples, smirking at the way he arched. 

''That's not fair.'' Dan huffed, eyes rolling heavenwards as the thumb was replaced by Phil's mouth. 

''I never claimed to be a fair man.'' Phil crawled up between Dan's legs, slotting himself into the space rather nicely. ''Do you want this?'' He asked. He was pretty sure, but you could never be too sure. 

Dan just nodded, leaning up on his elbows so he could meet Phil's eyes. ''Mhm, I want this. Whatever this entails.'' He reassured, reaching out to tug at Phil's t-shirt, hoping Phil was good at taking hints. He soon learned he was in fact, very, good at that. Phil was incredibly pretty, skin practically begging to be marked in some way. 

''That's nice.'' Phil repeated his words from earlier before he was all over Dan again, pulling the shirt up over his head and tossing it into the corner with his own. 

''I'd hope it'd be more than nice.'' Dan's legs were back wrapped around Phil's waist, fully aware that his heels were digging in hard to the small of Phil's back. 

''God, Dan, you're really not making this easy, are you? What happened to my pliant little phone sex Dan, huh? He was good.'' Phil had them unraveled once again, going as far as to sit on Dan's hips, thighs either side, trapping him. 

''I never claimed to be an easy man.'' Dan grinned, not ready to give up the tiny bit of dominance he had right at the very start. He liked this, the teasing, the working each other up. He'd beg soon, god would he beg, but right now he was having far too much fun with this bit of give and take. 

''No, you didn't.'' Phil mused, one had slipping down Dan's chest until he had it lightly wrapped around his throat. He was about to pull away, but then he saw the way Dan's pupils dilated. ''Oh. You like that.'' 

''I like that.'' Dan agreed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Any control he'd previously had was gone in a heartbeat, he was Phil's. 

"Interesting.'' He brushed his thumb over Dan's adam apple before releasing him entirely, that was something for another day. He'd already gotten what he wanted, Dan was worked up and Phil could see the evidence of that. 

Dan let out a weak laugh, knowing he'd already lost. He mentally cursed himself, he was supposed to have lasted longer than that. Phil had him begging before he even realised what he was doing, his dick hard and the tighter than tight jeans he'd picked in effort to look his best were doing nothing to help the situation. ''Please?'' He asked softly, fingers curling into the sheets as he watched Phil go for his jean button. 

''You're going to be the death of me, Dan.'' He had this whole innocent act down to a t, Phil was prepared to do anything he asked and he began to doubt who was really in control here. Soon Dan's jeans were with the pile of clothes and Phil was kissing his way down Dan's chest, marking up his thighs, avoiding the area Dan most wanted Phil to pay attention to. 

''Ph-il.'' Dan whined, close to reaching out and taking off his boxers himself, that was until Phil's hands stopped him. 

''Patience. We'll get there. Promise.'' And get there they did. The pile of clothes in the corner built up until they were both naked, both drinking in the sight of each other. 

''Pretty boy, aren't you?'' Phil asked, loving the way Dan lapped up compliments. Loving the blush that seemed to encompass his entire body. ''I certainly got lucky when,' Each word following was punctuated by a kiss, ''You,''' Kiss, ''Texted,'' kiss, ''Me.'' Dan's lips were swollen, his hair beginning to curl at the ends. It was the best thing Phil had ever seen and he was sure he'd never see anything like it again. The distraction of the kisses opened up a gap for Phil to me able to sneak a hand in-between their bodies, wrap his long fingers around Dan's prick, the resulting gasp made Phil's twitch. 

''Just fuck me.'' Dan managed to get out. The foreplay he'd so desperately wanted at the start was something he wished Phil would get over with, he was fully prepared to flip onto his front, to open himself up for Phil's cock. 

''What did I say about patience?'' Phil chided, thumb grazing over the slit and Phil was definitely starting to think that Dan's claims of being quiet were all lies. Either that or Phil was really fucking good at knowing exactly what Dan wanted, exactly how to touch. 

''You said that it's fucking stupid.'' Dan's fingers were curled into the sheets, he was so pathetically close to coming already. He'd not been laid in so long and Phil's touches felt like fire. ''You said-- you said I should get on my hands and knees for you.'' 

''Maybe.'' Phil pressed a sloppy kiss to the shell of his ear before he had Dan flipped over, just as he wanted to be. ''You're so needy, it's sweet.'' He went for it, digging through Dan's drawer because where else would he keep it? His suspicions were confirmed correct when he came away with a condom and a bottle of lube. ''Already well prepared or did you do some shopping just for us?'' He teased, coating his fingers. 

''You're not that special.'' Dan's voice was muffled by his pillow. ''Just--'' He was cut off when he felt Phil's finger teasing his hole, left wordless when he felt the first one push inside him. It'd been so long since someone else had done this, it was usually him alone, watching the first terrible porno he came across. Phil's fingers were longer than his, had him moaning into the crook of his arm. ''More--can take more.'' 

''I'm sure you can.'' Phil hummed, proving Dan correct when he added another. God, Dan was so fucking responsive that Phil was practically rutting against the sheets just listening to him. Every broken moan that fell from his lips had Phil speeding the entire process along. Soon two fingers became three and he found Dan's prostate, causing the boy to practically alert the entire neighbourhood as to what they were doing. ''What happened to you being quiet, hm?'' Phil removed his fingers, wiping them against the sheets. ''Ready?'' He asked, gripping Dan's hips, dick pressed against his hole. 

''Shutup, just take it as a good sign.'' Dan really usually was quiet, usually held his breath until he was red and gasping. Maybe it was Phil, maybe he wanted to moan for him, wanted Phil to know just how fucking good he was. ''Yeah. 'M ready, Phil. Please--'' He was cut off when Phil slowly pushed inside him, fuck, he was big. Dan had known that, he'd seen it, wanted it in his mouth. ''Jesus--fuck, Phil.'' He breathed, causing Phil to stop, let Dan adjust. He let himself breathe deep for a second, getting used to the overwhelming stretch. ''Yeah. Ok. I'm ok. Go on.'' 

Phil's hips were eventually flush with Dan's arse, and, god, was Dan tight. Phil couldn't remember the last time sex had been this good, couldn't remember the last time he'd been this close to coming before he'd even been fully inside someone. He was pulled out of his own head when Dan began whining at him to move. He curled his fingers into Dan's hips probably hard enough to living fingertip shaped bruises, bruises Phil would kiss in the morning. ''You feel so fucking good, promise I didn't come here just to fuck you but i'm glad I am.'' Phil chuckled weakly, the noise breathy and barely there. 

''Don't care, Phil. Really don't care. Just fuck me.'' Dan demanded. Phil's name becoming a broken chant when he finally started moving. The pace was something Dan had never experienced before, fast enough to have his moaning like a god-damn whore, too slow to let him come. Phil was doing it on purpose. 

''Hey.'' Phil murmured, draped over Dan's back, lips pressed to his ear. ''Wanna come, Dan? Be a good boy for me, yeah? Such a demanding little thing, I think it's time for you to beg for it.'' 

Dan choked on his own words. This wasn't fair. Phil didn't get to work him up like this, didn't get to control him. Didn't get to-- ''Please, please. I wanna come, Phil. Please let me, please-- I'll do anything just wanna--'' Phil slipped his hand between the mattress and Dan's body, fingers wrapped back around Dan's dick much like earlier. 

''There you go, that wasn't so hard, was it, hm?'' Phil nipped at Dan's neck, determined to leave something behind, something that would tell everyone who even so much as dared look at Dan that he already belonged to someone. ''Go on then.'' Phil murmured, and apparently giving Dan express permission was all he needed. His hole became impossibly tighter, causing Phil to sputter, to lose his rhythm. He felt Dan's come coat his fingers and that was enough, the knowledge that he'd made Dan fall apart was enough to cause his own falling apart. 

-

''That was--'' Dan murmured, they'd both cleaned up, Dan had changed the sheets. 

''Yeah.'' Phil agreed. Searching out Dan's hand and tangling their fingers together. 

''Fuck.'' Dan giggled, head lolling to the side, staring at Phil's profile in the moonlight coming in from the open curtains. Fuck, they really should've closed the curtains. 

''My sentiments exactly.'' Phil soon joined in with the giggling. This entire situation, up to now, had been entirely ridiculous and both of them could not have wished for anything more. 

''No offence, but, I want to see if I can fit your entire dick in your mouth.'' 

''Charming.'' Phil huffed out a laugh, smile on his face not showing any signs of leaving the premises. 

''Mhm. Yeah. Anyway, I'm really, really glad I got accidentally given your number.'' Dan crawled closer until his head was on Phil's chest, butting at his hand until Phil took the hint and tangled his fingers in the soft strands. 

''Yeah, like I said, Dan, it's fate.'' Dan usually would have argued against something so cliché but couldn't find it in him to do so, it definitely wasn't because maybe he agreed with it. 

''Bu you might not be saying that when you have to meet my mother in a few weeks.'' Dan reminded him, because, sadly, that was still on. 

''I'm sure we'll get through it.'' Phil reassured, pressing a kiss to Dan's forehead, watching his eyes fall shut. 

''Yeah, i'm sure we will.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will writing smut ever not be a nightmare.


	14. Dan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to TRY and get this down by Christmas ( if not, at least new years) so here we go !

''No, no, no! Phil, no! I want--'' Dan practically clambered over the man's lap in his haste to get to where he wanted to be, the looks he received from the surrounding passengers were less than impressed. 

''Alright, I get it. You want the window seat.'' Phil laughed, settling for taking the seat beside the very satisfied looking Dan. ''Are you always like this?'' Phil prodded Dan's side, causing him to squirm. ''Always wanting your own way-- no, wait. I can totally answer that question myself. We've been together for, what, six weeks now and so far I don't think i've said no to you. Whether it be you wanting to watch movies until I can barely keep my eyes open or you wanting to drag me to bed or--'' 

''Fuck you, Phil, don't act like you're reluctant. You've dragged me to bed more than i've dragged you to bed, so.'' Dan argued, realising he was perhaps discussing their sex life a little too loudly considering they were on a train. 

''Mhm, I guess.'' Phil shrugged, his reaction causing Dan to look at him in a way that would've had weaker men than him begging for forgiveness. 

''You're supposed to be charming my mother and as of right now, Phil, you're not being very charming at all.'' Dan pointed out before turning to stare out of the steamed up window. 

''You're not your mother, are you?'' He shuffled his way across the seat, resting his chin on Dan's shoulder. ''Whatcha looking at? Or is this just a way in which you can be dramatic, because all I can see is steam and I get to see that in the shower.'' 

''Stop ruining the moment, it's like i'm in a movie and you're an annoying extra who just wants to be in shot. I am the star here.'' He turned, Phil was a lot closer than expected and those stupid puppy dog eyes had Dan kissing him. ''Unfair. I'm pretending to be mad at you.'' 

''What can I say, I make all the boys swoon.'' He returned back to his seat, not missing the briefest flash of jealousy reflected in Dan's features. He really didn't do it on purpose, but, god, was it flattering. 

''Shutup. You barely made me swoon.'' That was a lie. Dan was lying. Phil knew Dan was lying. ''Oh, go away. Don't look at me like that. I didn't swoon.'' 

''Whatever you say, Howell.'' Phil could barely conceal his smile, burying his face in the leaflet about train safety he'd found in the back of a seat. ''Mhm, anyway, does your mum still not know it's me coming and not what's her name.''

''No. We haven't really spoken since she invited me. She's finally left me alone because she thinks i'm busy being romantic and shit.'' He plucked the leaflet from Phil's hand, placing it back where it had come from. ''Pay attention, ok? I'm going to tell you some very, very important things.''

''Yes, sir.'' Phil gave a mock salute, twisting in his seat until he could look Dan directly in the eye. 

''Sir.. Hm. We'll explore that later.'' Dan smirked as Phil's cheeks turned pink. ''Anyway. My mother. She will think you're absolutely gorgeous and probably try and set you up with one of my cousins. Tell her you're seeing someone already.'' Dan wasn't in the mood to see someone else draped all over Phil who was too polite to tell people no.

''Yup. Done. Consider me seeing someone. You'll have to meet him one day, actually. He's really lovely, bit of a brat--'' Phil was cut of by Dan's hand appearing over his mouth. He licked it. 

''Phil!'' Dan whined, wiping his saliva covered palm over the knee of Phil's jeans. ''Gross.''

''I've had my tongue in other pla-'' The hand returned. 

''I literally hate you. Take this seriously because you've got to spend an entire day at a party surrounded by family. I'm the only person there who you're going to know and if I abandon you.. well, then what?'' Dan could imagine it now. Phil was so effortlessly easy, he'd make friends in a second and then he'd never get left alone. 

''I'm taking it seriously! Teach me, Dan, teach me the ways of a Howell family party.'' 

''Ok, so--''

-

''You're lucky that train ride was only half an hour, you annoying fucker.'' Dan dragged Phil through the crowded station and into the back of a taxi. 

''What? I didn't do anything!'' Phil acted mock offended, fully aware that Dan was smiling behind his hand. 

''Yeah, right. You didn't do anything. You've never done anything wrong in your entire life.'' Dan was searching through his bag, looking for his phone so he could alert his mother to their arrival. They were five minutes away. Five minutes away from, potentially, everything falling apart. ''Be on your best behaviour, ok? I really, really want her to like you because I really, really like you.'' It was impossible anyway, no one could actively dislike Phil. 

''I really, really like you, too, Dan.'' Phil smiled, the mood turning more serious than it had been all day. ''I'm going to charm her so much that's she's begging me to date you.'' Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead, hoping the fleeting moment would convey everything he wanted to say. They were going to be ok. 

Dan paid the taxi driver and then they were left on the pavement outside of his childhood home. It was the same as ever. Nothing remarkable. Somehow everything seemed different. He grabbed Phil's hand in his own as they walked up the garden path, immediately dropping it when the frontdoor opened and his mother appeared. 

''Daniel! Haven't you grown!'' He hadn't grown, he was as tall as he'd been the last time. ''Any your hair! It looks better shorter.'' He'd give her that one, even if it was a bit of backhanded compliment. ''Oh-- who's this then? What happened to that girl?'' She asked, the smile she'd been wearing since she'd opened the door fading a little. 

''Oh, yeah, this is Phil. He's my friend. The girl well-- yeah, it didn't work out. We just weren't into the same things and yeah-- whatever, it's fine.'' Dan tried to put on a little bit of an act, tried to appear even the tiniest bit upset. It was hard to be upset when Phil was stood beside him, offering Dan's mum a hug and a smile. 

''Well, you're almost as tall as each other!'' She laughed, accepting the hug being offered. ''Ooo, and aren't you handsome. I actually know just th-''

''I'm very, very sorry, Mrs Howell, but i'm already seeing someone.'' Phil did as Dan had told him, if anything the smile on Dan's mums face grew brighter. 

''Oh, that's just lovely! See, Dan, there is hope for you. Phil has someone and you're just as lovely as Phil-- anyway, let's get off the doorstep we have people to see.'' 

-

''Are we just going to stand in the corner awkwardly for the entire time?'' Phil asked, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Dan's waist, press a kiss to anywhere he could reach, but they'd not exactly told his mother yet.

''Well, yeah. What else can we do.'' Dan had gone through three glasses of wine so far, just to build up the courage. ''God, Phil, this is way harder than I thought it was going to be.'' 

''It's alright, Dan, honestly. I know when I came out it literally took me five hours of properly speaking to myself in the mirror, reassuring myself everything was going to be ok.'' He laughed, making sure the coast was clear before pressing a kiss to Dan's cheek. ''I'm proud of you for even being here, yeah? No rush.'' 

''What the fuck did I do to deserve you.'' Dan smiled, and it was definitely the alcohol that was making him this soppy and maybe a bit teary eyed. He turned on the spot, burying his face in Phil's chest. ''Alright.'' He breathed. ''I can do it. I can do this. Go make friends with my auntie who will probably want you to marry her.'' 

''You really don't have to do this, Dan, not if you're not ready. I understand, yeah?'' He pressed his fingers beneath Dan's chin, lifting until he could press the second kiss of the day to his forehead. ''I can wait for you forever.'' 

''God, don't. You're going to turn me into a right mess. I want to, I do, you're the biggest reason i've ever been given to do this, ok?'' Dan let out a watery laugh, squeezing Phil's hand before vanishing through into the kitchen. 

-

''Oh, Dan, there you are! Meet Lucy.'' Here we go again. ''You two used to play together when you were younger, could barely keep the two of you apart. It's such a shame you drifted apart, we always thought you were so cute together an-''

''Mum.'' Dan interrupted. Taking a deep breath. Taking a step closer. ''I-thanks, but-- God.'' Dan closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain the composure he'd walked in here with. ''I'm with someone. Seeing someone. Dating someone. We're really, really fucking happy -

''Language!''

''Sorry.'' Dan replied, sheepish. ''But yeah. Just wanted to let you know.''

Lucy had already taken the hint, she hadn't really looked like she wanted to be there in the first place, and was gone back into the crowd that had gathered in the living room. 

''Why didn't you tell me before? Dan! I'm so happy for you.'' His mother gathered him up in her arms, giving him the tightest hug. ''You should've brought them along, you know we have more than enough food.''

''I did. I mean.. I did bring them along.'' Dan admitted, hoping it would all click together in her head. 

''What do you m- oh, oh. Phil. Oh, Daniel.'' The hug became tighter, Dan was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his skull in any second. ''You should've told me, i've seen so many lovely men over the years and if i'd have known..''

Dan laughed at that, of course that would be her reaction, he should've known. ''But then i'd never have met Phil.'' She gave him a look that screamed explain, so he sat her down and told her the entire story. 

''So i'm --''

''Yes, you're the one who's made me this happy.''

''Oh my god.'' Dan's mum was the one tearing up now. ''Go find him, go tell him. Bring him here so I can meet him as your boyfriend. Oh my goodness, my little boy is all grown up and has a boyfriend.''

-

''Phil! Phil???? Phil!'' Dan shouted, he'd forgotten just how large his family was, how many friends his mother had. Phil was becoming impossible to bloody find. ''Phi-'' Dan's heart leapt up into his throat when he finally found him. There Phil was, his Phil, with someone else who was getting ever closer to his lips. 

''Phil! There you are.'' Dan interjected, watching the look of relief that washed over the man's face. ''I was just coming to get you. I told my mum!'' The relief turned into, quite possible, the biggest, happiest smile Dan had ever seen in his life and it wasn't long before he was being engulfed by Phil's arms, swung around in a way that threatened the vases. 

''I'm so, so proud of you! I'm so proud.'' He was being smothered in kisses, any place Phil could reach had been kissed. ''Also I was so scared, when you said your auntie would want to marry me, well, I thought you were joking.'' 

''Put me down before we break something.'' Dan laughed, though he was so filled with joy that he'd happily break the most expensive vase that existed on planet earth if it meant Phil would look at him like that forever. ''Also.. my mum wants to meet you properly. As my boyfriend.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming out is hard..... WI LL i, myself, ever? no probably not. lets live vicariously through fanfic.


	15. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always..... have not read this for mistakes, so, expect some.

''This is radio one and you're listening to Phil Lester! Today's questions are all about relationships, which.. is a pretty broad topic, so, feel free to call literally about anything you can think of! I'm hardly an expert in love but I seem to get a lot of questions on twitter about it, I thought it was finally time to give my input.'' 

Phil queued up another song as he waited for the phonecalls to come in, perhaps this was a bit of a risky topic considering no one really knew about him and Dan, and he couldn't help but gush about him. They were going strong, they were non-stop and Phil couldn't remember his life before Dan. It seemed like he'd filled whatever gap had been there, the perfect puzzle piece. If they weren't texting they were together and vice versa. Phil's family had met Dan and were absolutely taken with him, especially after they'd seen the change in Phil, had much happier he'd become. 

The song came to an end and the first call came through, Phil gave the camera a thumbs up as he took it. 

''Hello, this is Phil, which you probably already knew because you called.. unless this is a wrong number in which case, ask a question anyway!''

''God, I really hope this isn't a wrong number. Again.'' Phil knew that voice. ''Anyway, Phil, right?'' Definitely knew it.

''Yup, that would be me. May I ask your name?'' 

''It's Dan, hey.'' God, he knew it! ''So, my question. Basically.. is five months too soon to ask someone to move in with you?''

Phil suddenly wished, more than ever, that this wasn't being live-streamed. The grin that took over his entire face, the way his cheeks turned slightly red, were a dead give away to the fact this definitely wasn't just a normal call. 

''I-no, no. I think that's the perfect amount of time.'' Phil really hoped Dan was watching this, rather than just listening, so he could see the look he was sending the camera. 

''Hm, right, that's good to know. Oh! Also. Do you think we should move into his or mine?'' Dan asked, as casual as you like. 

''Well, I think his. Personally.'' They spent most of their time at Phil's, in fact most've Dan's stuff had already slowly found its way over. 

''Yeah. That's what I think, too. Thanks for you help! Bye, Phil.''

Phil didn't even get the chance to respond before Dan hung up and his was onto the next call. 

-

[9:05pm] Dan!!!!!!!!!!! -PL

[9:06pm] Hm. Yes. How may I help you? -DH

[9:08pm] I can't believe you just did that. -PL

[9:10pm] No idea what you're talking about, flatmate. -DH

-

Philisamazing:  
@amazingphil who's dan? you went bright red!!!!!!!!

RadioPhil:  
@amazingphil omg your voice was so cute wehn you and dan were talking

JessPL  
@amazingphil dan isn't just a listener is he? :-P

Phan  
@amazingphil Dan + Phil =..... 

@spoons123  
@amazingphil is dan the reason you look like even more like sunshine lately?

-

[9:17pm] It's literally been like half an hour and we're getting shipped? Look at my twitter mentions. -PL

[9:19pm] That's hilarious. We must be so obvious. Gross. We're one of those couple. -DH

[9:21pm] You're at mine, right? -PL  
Ours. -PL

[9:23pm] Where else would I be? -DH 

-

Phil bought food home, dumping it on the kitchen table as he went in search of Dan. He found him curled up in his bed, laptop wedged between his knees and stomach. ''Hey, you.'' He smiled, dropping down onto the mattress; any harder and he would've probably gone straight through it. 

''Hey.'' Dan smiled, closing the lid so he could lean over and press a quick kiss to Phil's lips. ''I've been going through all your twitter mentions. Phan is a weird name, huh? I think they found me, too. They kinda must've looked through who you were following.'' Dan got up, following the scent of food through the flat. 

''Of course they did.'' Phil sighed, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist until they got to the table. ''You don't mind, do you? They're all harmless, really. It's just I kinda made it a joke on the show about how I was obviously destined to be alone forever. They always get excited when they get even the barest hint of maybe something going on.''

''It's fine, Phil.'' Dan turned in his arms, offering him a genuine smile, a smile that signified he was fine with suddenly have a million tweets about how much he was enjoying being banged by Phil. ''Are you - we - going to tell them?'' 

''Good.'' Phil returned the smile, leaning up to steal one more kiss before going in for the food. ''Tell them? Oh. I mean.. I never really thought that far. We could, if that's what you want. 

''If you want.'' Dan repeated. ''I mean, it's you with the show and shit. Everyone who matters in real life knows already so it's not like it'll be.. I don't know, it's just letting them know, isn't it? They'll be happy for you, definitely, from the tweets i've already seen.'' 

''Yeah, you're right. They'll be just as thrilled as my mum.'' Phil laughed, taking the seat across from Dan at the table. ''I guess that's what i'll do, then. It'll be something else for us to talk about and maybe i'll stop getting weird tweets from people about dates and their mums thinking i'm a really lovely man who would be a perfect toyboy.'' 

''Well, that's obviously wrong because you're my sugardaddy.'' Dan dodged the bit of pizza crust Phil chucked his way. 

-

''This is radio one and you're listening to Phil Lester! Today there isn't an, hm, initial question, rather i'm going to be taking a phonecall and then I guess you'll have a lot of questions after that!'' As on queue the phone started immediately ringing and Phil already couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

''Hey, Phil! It's Dan, from the other day. I just wanted to let you know that it all went really well. We're living together now, at his house.'' 

''Oh, really? That's really, really great to hear!'' Phil was a terrible actor, nothing proved it more than this moment. 

''Yeah, so, can you go into somewhere on the way home and get some of my cereal? You ate it all, again, honestly, this guy, and i'm going to have to move out as quickly as I moved in because you're a thief.'' They'd planned this out the night before, made sure to slip it in in a way that wasn't incredibly in your face but just confirmed it nicely. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, sure it was his twitter mentions going absolutely crazy because, as he'd been told a million times last night, if he wasn't dating Dan he should because, fuck, he was hot. 

''Yeah, sure, fine. I'm not saying sorry, though, because you stole all the covers last night. Bye, Dan!'' 

-

Philllllllllllll1  
@amazing ohm yrgtfedws fuck1!!!!!!

RadioPhil  
@amazingphil CALLED IT!!!!!!CONGRATS, PHIL<3HE SEEMS LOVELY

boiiii11111  
@amazingphil gay

Phillipslesters  
@amazingphil I'm so happy for you !!!!!! so much for forever alone

dannyhowell  
@amazingphil erm wht the fuck i want him? cute , tho

phan  
@amazingphil thank god i got this usernam the other day tbh. WELL DONE ON THE BF

bbcpl  
@amazing erm talk to him live more? it's so cute i'm throwing up brb

-

''Dan!!!!!!!'' Phil called, trying to wake the man up. He'd been up practically all night scrolling through both his and Phil's mentions, part of him fearing he'd completely ruined Phil's career forever because of the big reveal. ''Come on. Up. We've got to go somewhere.'' He'd got a phonecall that morning from his boss, requesting both him and Dan come in for some sort of meeting. 

''I'm getting up, stop shouting and--fuck, Phil! Stop bloody shaking me.'' He batted Phil's hands away, catching them in his own, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. ''Hey.''

''You go from angry to soft in like a second.'' He giggled, tugging and pulling until Dan was stood up. ''Anyway. You. Me. Both needed at my office.''

''Me?'' Dan asked, sounded a little wary. 

''Yeah. I don't think it's anything bad, don't look so terrified. Go on, go and have a shower, smelly boy.'' Phil swatted at his arse until Dan was of the bedroom, their bedroom. ''I would join you but then i'd end up giving you a blowjob or something. I don't want to be late.''

''Mean!'' Dan called from behind the locked bathroom door. 

-

''Yes, so, they really, really responded well to you. Both of you. I can't even begin to count the amount of tweets I've seen requesting more Dan and more Phil and more Dan and Phil together.'' Phil's boss explained, slipping a piece of paper over the table. It was a contract. ''We'd like to do a trial run, of sorts, get you both on at the same time. The same livestream concept. Basically it'll be exactly the same, instead you two together. You're probably getting sick of speaking to the sound technician.''

Phil didn't admit it, but he was. 

''Me? On the radio?'' Dan asked. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to get out of the job that made his miserable. Working with Phil would be great but working in entertainment would be his absolute dream come true. Who knew what it'd lead to. 

''Yup, as I said, people just seem to want more of you together and we think it's the perfect time to turn this into something.. bigger. It'd just be a trial the moment, to see how you work together and to see how people respond when they actually have what they're asking for. You know how people are.'' Dan wasn't really listening anymore, instead signing the paper that had been slid in front of him. How could he not take the chance? It was just a trial. He didn't have to leave his job yet, he had somewhere to run if it went tits up, but if it went right he could be the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life. 

''Done. Sure. I'd love to.'' Dan grinned at Phil, Phil was looking at him so softly that he almost died right there and then. 

-

''This is radio one and you're listening to Dan and Phil!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!!!!!!! This is is, it's all done, can u believe it! this is the first time i've actually written an entire plot and not just left halfway through and then deleted mghfdews ( i am a nightmare human) And that was mainly down to you guys! thankyou so much for reading and especially thankyou for the kudos and comments. I had a little idea, that could blossom into a big idea, for an epilogue so lemme know if you wanna read more ! Thankyou, again, hope you enjoyed it :-)!


	16. You, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say the response to this fic had exceeded .... everything. I never thought so many people would love it and i want to say a huge thankyou to everyone ! and wow it's also up for a couple of phanfic awards which is crazy considering it's my first fic and there are so, so many good ones out there. so, thankyou so much again!!!!!! this is just a fun little fluffy epilogue ..... I just needed them to say..... THAT. ( :-) ).

''Oh my god, you have so much stuff, Dan! I'm going to break every single bone in my body carrying it all up the stairs.'' Phil was out of breath, leaning against the handrail for support. He was red cheeked, sweat was running down his forehead and Dan was so head over heels it was ridiculous. 

''You're the one who said your flat.'' Dan shrugged, walking past him with a box he knew only contained pillows. 

''Mhm, whatever. At least we'll have the best game and DVD collection on planet earth.'' Phil picked up the box he'd been carrying once again, dumping it in the doorway and kicking it the rest of the way through. Dan shoved him for it. 

It took them a good couple of hours to get Dan properly moved in, then a few more to get all of his stuff out, to place it around the flat, to make it their home. 

''It looks.. fuck, Phil, we're living together. Like a proper adult couple.'' He couldn't keep the grin off his face, he'd never ever expected to have all of this, to have someone like Phil. 

''Yeah, it looks nice, doesn't it?'' Phil agreed, looping an arm around Dan's waist. Looks like everything was already here, like it belongs.'' He wasn't just talking about the new furniture additions, either. 

''What do you suggest we do on our first night in our new, but old, flat?'' Dan's mind was going down the route of Phil's bedroom, the glint he could see in Phil's eye told him he was thinking just the same. 

''I think I have just the idea.'' 

-

''We've been together for six months.'' Dan usually wasn't all that big on anniversaries, though for some reason he found himself unable to stop himself from reminding Phil of the number. 

''So we have, Mr Howell.'' He tugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his damp hair. ''Did you have a shower without me? Rude.'' 

''Yup, and now i'm getting the bed-sheets all wet because you won't let go of me.'' Dan struggled in Phil's grip, but not really. 

''We've been together for six months because i've been holding you like this the entire time, Dan, if I let go now you'll run away. I want to at least get to a year before I let that happen.'' He held him tighter as to prove his point. 

''You're ridiculous, I'll never run away.'' Dan was determined to be disgustingly soppy today, to remind Phil of exactly why they've been together for six months. It had, in his opinion, been the best six months of his life. They'd moved in together, had a radio show together and, well, Dan had everything he'd ever wanted, but thought he'd never have. 

''That was.. cute. What're you up to, huh?'' Phil pulled away so he could look Dan in the eye, narrowing his eyes, lips puckering; It was his best attempt at looking suspicious. 

''I can be cute, fuck off.'' 

Phil's smile was blinding then and Dan wasn't quite sure what prompted it. All he knew was one second he was sat up in bed, the next he was flat on his back, Phil smothering his body in kisses. He was giggling, he could hear himself. 

''You're my favourite. You have no idea.'' He came back up to from where he'd been kissing down Dan's legs, now pressing one to the tip of his nose. 

''Am I?'' Dan asked, suddenly shy. He'd never really been anyone's favourite before. He'd had friends, sure, but never a bestfriend. He'd had people he'd considered bestfriends, then they'd turn around and declare it was someone else. He'd had partners who had used him to make exes jealous, he'd had partners who had liked him well enough but had never really made him feel like he was their entire world. 

Phil did that. 

''Course you are.'' He said it with such certainty that Dan had no choice but to believe it. 

''I love you.'' Dan blurted out, he couldn't help it. They'd not said it yet, though he was sure they'd been tiptoeing around it. He hoped they had. Hoped it wasn't just his imagination, hoped it wasn't his only bloody hopefulness. 

''Dan.'' Phil's voice was soft, his lips just inches away from Dan's. ''There's no need to look so worried, silly. I love you, too. How could I not?'' 

Again, it was said with such certainty. 

''Alright.'' Dan swallowed, leant up, pressed a kiss to Phil's lips before falling back down against the mattress. ''We're in love.''

''Yeah, we are.'' Phil pinched Dan's cheek, counting the seconds it took for Dan to bat his hand away. ''We're so in love that I kinda would throw up if I saw it from another perspective, you know? If I saw us walking down the street..''

''Shutup, you're ruining the mood with vomit talk and I won't have it.'' Dan took the moment to switch their positions, hovering over Phil instead now. ''Do you think we'll be like this forever?''

''Yeah.'' Certainty number three. ''We have to be. I mean, who else meets like this? I did always say it was fate, didn't I?'' Phil run a hand up Dan's chest, thumb brushing over the mark he'd left on Dan's neck last night. ''It feels like you've been a part of my life forever, I couldn't imagine you not in it. Even though you're like really loud in bed when you said you weren't going to be, and the fact that you never let me win any game. Ever.'' 

''I'll let you win when you deserve it.'' Dan sat back on Phil's hips, taking a few seconds to just peer down at him. It was still unbelievable to him that he got to wake up to this every single morning. ''You're pretty.''

''Don't try and distract me with all your nice words, Daniel, just let me win one game.'' Phil sat suddenly, almost managing to headbutt Dan who moved away just at the last second. ''Sorry. I just realised i'm really, really hungry.''

''I'm naked, on top of you and you're thinking about food? I'm offended.'' Dan slid down off him, making grabby hands towards his clothes that were on the opposite side of the bed. 

''Lazy.'' Phil chucked them over, not trying to hide the fact he was very avidly watching Dan get dressed. ''Nice view, though.''

''Take a photo it'll last longer.'' Phil really didn't need to do that, not considering Dan had already taken a few too many photos for him. 

''I'm starting to think you're an exhibitionist, Dan.'' Phil laughed as Dan's head popped out the neck of his t-shirt, hair all fluffed up and tongue sticking out. 

''It obviously works on you, I can't even begin to count the amount of times i've caught you staring at me.'' Dan was comfortable enough for this, for all of this. The teasing, the laughing, the soft soppiness that sometimes overtook them, for the inside jokes, for the quiet admissions beneath the sheets, for a life with Phil. 

''It's because I love you.'' Phil was comfortable, too. 

''Yeah. It's because you love me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddddd that's really the end now! i've had so much fun writing this ! thanks to everyone who made it even more fun <3


	17. House Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. again....! surprise. i tried. so hard.... to leave this at 16 chapters. I really, really promise i did but even numbers make me NERVOUS .... so here it is. finally. after months of me being uncomfortable. also thankyou so much to everyone who nominated/voted for this fic in phanfic awards cos it won second place in ao3 fics which is pretty..... cool

''So, that wasn't the one, then?'' Phil's tone was innocent, the look he was giving Dan over the top of his coffee mug was anything but.

''Oh, shutup. I don't care how big the garden was, we're not moving into a house designed for actual hobbits.'' Dan had a bag of towel wrapped peas pressed against the growing lump on his forehead, he really hoped it went down before Sunday's show. 

''Poor baby.'' Phil was suddenly beside him, on his knees, resting his chin on Dan's chest, the position supposed to be a hug. A hug that just wasn't working for either of them. ''This is crap, isn't it?''

''Yeah, your elbows are digging into me and i'm pretty sure if I move i'll knee you in the dick.'' Dan moved, just to test his point. 

''Ouch! That was unnecessary.'' It didn't hurt, but still. 

''You're unnecessary.'' Dan murmured, giving up with the peas because it was making his arms ache and he was already hurting in one area. ''Get off me, you great lump.'' 

''One year.. Dan. We've been together for one entire year and already the romance is gone. How do we get it back? Do I buy you flowers? Should I hire a plane, make it write out your name in the sky?'' Phil was dramatic as ever. Dan was as in love as ever. 

''Get off me, you great lump.. that I am in love with.'' Dan laughed, flicking Phil's ear.

''That's better. I feel way more appreciated now.'' He perched on the edge of the coffee table, teasing look turning into one of concern. ''Really, though, are you feeling alright? That was a pretty nasty bump, I think I actually heard your skull move or something.''

''It looks worse than it is. Do you love me even though i've now basically got a golf ball living in my forehead.'' He stretched out a hand, waiting for Phil to take it because he was good at knowing exactly what Dan wanted. 

''Hmm.'' He took Dan's hand, giving it a squeeze. ''I think I just might, Dan Howell.''

''Great. That means you'll go and make me a drink, right?'' He turned his head, giving Phil the most pathetic look he could possibly muster. ''I hurt.''

''A year! It's been a year and I still fall for that look every single time.'' He huffed, though he still went off to the kitchen without protest. ''Here's your drink, you gigantic beautiful man child.''

''Thanks. I think.'' Dan forced himself up into a sitting position, wincing at the pain that shot through him. ''Fuck. That really does hurt.''

''How did you miss a doorframe.'' Phil sighed wearily, resuming his position on the coffee table. ''So you'd better add taller doors to that list that I know you definitely have.''

''I don't have a list.'' Dan protested. He had a massive list typed up in his notes, practically adding to it every time he walked into a building that had a feature he found particularly pleasing.

''You so have a list, you have a list for everything.'' He smiled, fond and content. ''I love your lists.'' 

''Don't try and butter me up. We're not moving into tiny door house.'' Dan let his eyes fall shut, a day of walking around leaving him tired and in desperate need for a nap. It was interrupted by Phil prodding him in the arm. 

''No. You can't sleep like that! Also I need to wake you up every few hours, or something, 'cos you might have concussion.'' His was tugging Dan up before Dan could even think about arguing, frog marching him to the bedroom. ''Get in there. No, wait, take your clothes off.''

''Oh, it's that sort of night, is it?'' Dan asked, hand travelling southwards until he was rudely interrupted by Phil gripping his wrist. 

''We're not having sex when you knocked yourself out a few hours ago.'' He walked them both backwards until Dan was forced to sit down or fall down. ''You're a horny nightmare.''

''Not my fault, you see, there's this man that I know who is really good in bed.'' Dan laid back, heard Phil sigh before he went about undressing Dan himself. 

''Flattery isn't going to work.'' He pressed a kiss to Dan's bare stomach before covering him up with the quilt. ''I'm going to go make something for dinner. Shout me if you need me, alright? I'll be back in half an hour to make sure you've not.. died.''

''Do you really want those to be your potential last words to me?'' Dan caught Phil's hand before he could escape, violently tugged him back. 

''You just nearly pulled my arm out of its socket!'' Phil squeaked, cradling his definitely broken arm against his chest. 

''Yeah, they are the words i'd most like to hear before my death.'' 

-

Dan's head was a bit better the next morning, still incredibly obvious but no longer as red. Phil had stuck to his word, waking Dan up several times throughout the night no matter how many times Dan told him to fuck off because he was fine.

''Do you want a pool?'' 

Dan frowned, mind trying to process what Phil had just said to him. It was too early, he'd a broken nights sleep, and what even was a pool? 

It took him about two minutes. ''Oh. Erm, no? Do you?'' 

''No. I just haven't seen this list of yours, so.'' That was a hint if Dan had ever heard one. He still didn't hand over his phone. 

''Phil, you know I really, really don't mind staying in your flat. It's nice. It really doesn't matter that we didn't find it together or whatever you're worrying about. It's still ours.'' He propped himself up onto his elbow, watching Phil as he typed away on his laptop. The hint of purple he could see on the screen told Dan he was back on the real estate website. 

''Dan. We're running out of room and fast. I want a house with you, a house we both can't imagine ourselves not living in.. and I want a dog. I really want a dog, Dan.'' Phil shut the laptop, fingers beginning to tap away on the lid of it. ''What house in London has a pool? That was a stupid suggestion.''

''You know i'd live in a cardboard box with you.'' Dan almost punched himself in the face because that was the most cliché thing he'd ever said in his life. 

''Oh my god, did you really just say that?'' Phil laughed, leaning in to steal a kiss. ''Morning breath. Forgot.'' 

''Whatever. C'mere.'' Dan pulled him back again, kissing was a perfect way to distract Phil from what he'd just said. 

''A cardboard box.'' Phil was giggling against Dan's lips, ruining the mood entirely. 

''You'll be living alone soon if you don't shutup.'' Dan was up them, giving Phil the middle finger before disappearing to shower. 

-

''Hey, this is kinda nice?'' The statement was a question and Dan was leaning over Phil's shoulder to find out exactly what was nice.

''Oh, yeah, that's-- yeah.'' Dan dropped his chin down onto Phil's shoulder, hand slipping around his waist until he was able to reach the mouse for himself. He scrolled down the page, reading up on the features, then went back up so he could look through the photos. ''Tall doors.''

''Want me to book us a viewing?'' Dan was already on it, clicking on the link to the appointment form that he then left Phil to fill out. 

-

It turned out to be very, very nice. Even nicer in person. It'd be bare to most people, but they both loved that it'd give them a blank canvas to work on, to do whatever they wanted with. There were two three bedrooms. One for them, one to be made into an office, one for guest, or maybe something else. The kitchen was modern and old fashioned all at once, sleek countertops combined with wooden cupboards and more than enough room for something like a dog bed. Dan struck the thought immediately, knowing they were both too weak and the dog would sleep at the end of their own bed.

The living room was huge compared to their current, Dan was already, in his mind, placing their belongings around in it.

It was bright and airy, windows seemingly everywhere. 

''I've always wanted windows.'' Phil sighed wistfully, staring out of one and into the garden that they knew would be perfect for the dog they both didn't so secretly want. 

''Wow. Big dreams, Phil.'' Dan teased, though somehow he knew exactly what Phil meant. ''It's really... us, isn't it?'' He could imagine them living here, which is something he couldn't say about the previous five they'd seen. 

Phil nodded in agreement, a smile overtaking his features. ''It's meant to be.'' What that meant was, they both couldn't imagine not living in it. Not now they'd seen it.

''You know that list?'' Dan shoved his phone into Phil's hand, delighted in the laugh that left the man when he read through it. 

''It's literally this house.'' Phil shook his head in amazement because it all matched up completely. Meant to be.

''So, we're buying a house?'' This time last year Dan had been living alone in an apartment with dodgy heating, now he was about to buy a house with the absolute love of his life. Time was an odd thing. 

''And a dog.'' 

''Yes, Phil, and a dog.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i miss this fic so i was thinking of maybe doing a little second part with phils pov from the beginning? not the entire fic but maybe just to when dan started texting and stuff because i never explored that? idk !!!!!


End file.
